The Meister and The Snake
by saberblast
Summary: Maka is in a grave turn of events that may change her and her fiends life forever. How will the world bare the devastating choices that are to come and will Maka and the DWMA survive when a thought dead enemy returns more powerful then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**The Offer**_

**(Maka's POV)**

As I was sitting on my bed against the wall with my knees to my chest and my arms around my legs. It was dark in my room and the only light source was the freaky moon in the sky. I raise my right arm and look at the snake tattoo on my wrist. It was only the head and some of the body left as at the start of the week it was whole. _'Damn it why am I still thinking about this the answer is obvious I want go.'_ After a few minuets pass I sigh out of frustration and fall to my pillow on my bed. I look at my ceiling with a sad expression. _'Damn it why can't I get this out of my head. I mean it shouldn't be this hard. Right? DAMN IT THERE I GO AGAIN! DAMN YOU MEDUSA!'_ I sighed and looked to the snake on my wrist again._ 'How did this all happen to me?'_

**(Flashback Four days ago)**

It had been over half a year since the threat of the Kishin and madness has only gotten worse since Arachne tried to spread it with those machine of hers and that cannon she made to fire compressed madness released powerful outputs of the Kishin's madness wavelength. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty have all finally become a Death Scythe's and Lord Death let them stay with their respective meister until and if he needed them and me and Kid have found out how to use my weapon blood and the Lines of Sanzu to fight. I apparently used my weapon blood to fight against the Kishin. Kid try's not to use the lines of sanzu because it put stress on his body. I must say now that Soul can materialize more than just one scythe blade and I can fight on my own it has gotten to fight when ever we get separated and can't get back together even though I'd like to fight like were supposed to then when were away from each other.

Me and Soul were sent to England to deal with some people have eaten innocent people's souls due to being effected by the madness wavelength. There were a lot of Kishen eggs after we were done.

We were heading back to the hotel we were staying at while we were in England. On our way back to the hotel I got a feeling and told Soul to go ahead and that I had something to do. As soon as Soul was out of eyesight for both of use I slumped to the ground with my body burning up and my body became very weak. _'Damn why do I have magic to begin with anyway?'_ I discovered that I was a witch a few days ago. I broke something important to Soul and when I went to pick up the pieces. I wished that it wasn't broken and It fixed itself, before I had a chance to properly question what happened that's when Soul started coming in so I had to put it back before he came he did I must have had a stupid grin on my face to hide that something happened before he came in.

This sensation always comes up now and then and I had fought it off so that I wouldn't have to wait it out even if I do feel like vomiting afterwards. I was leaning on the side of a building breathing heavily and unable to stand. Then I got this horrible feeling that went up my spine. I knew it was a bad idea to turn around but I also knew it was one of those moments that wouldn't matter if it didn't. So I turned around as best I could and there floating in the air was a witch that I thought me and Soul killed. It was Medusa floating on her broom with her feet dangling. She looked almost the same but with black hair and tobe honest a bigger chest, I assumed that she had passed another body. Damn witch just doing what she want no matter who it hurt and who she separated from there family's.

She was staring at me with a strange look like she wasnt expecting me or something else. "My my if it isn't Maka Albarn I can't belive that you were the source of what I followed." "What the hell do you mean?" I hissed at her. She raised one eyebrow and smiled at what I said. "Now don't be so mean you might hurt my feelings if you do that." she said trying to look cute and innocent. "What feelings?" I thought for a second and it hit me "What do you mean followed? Have you been stalking me AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" she just shrugged off my question and only answered the first one. "I was following strange wavelength that belonged to a young witch and guess who it lead me to." She leaped down from her broom and walked over to me. _'Wait did she say a young witch. I completly forgot I have a witch soul with no soul protect on that must be how she found me.'_

"Hmm" Medusa just sat there staring at me. If she wants to kill me I wont be able to use my scythe's and Soul is probably back at the hotel by now. "What?!" she got her ear to ear evil grin as I hissed at her. "Now don't be like that I have an offer for you." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Really and what is this 'offer' you have in mind." If I can keep her talking then maybe I can wait till I can move again. "I will teach you how to use magic so you can help your Death and your little friends." She must be joking right? She raised her right arm and the snake tattoo on it came to life lunged and sank it fangs into my wrist then returned to her then a small snake tattoo appeared where the bite was supposed to be and it burned. I screamed in pain yelled at her even if it wasn't the smarts choice "WHAT THE HELL?!" She giggles at my out burst. "Don't worry that will only lead you to me no strings attached. It will completely fade away in a week. You have until then to accept my offer or not. I wont even know if you chose to ambush me with it. I'm entrusting you with my life." Wait is she serious? "I can tell that you have great potential to be a powerful witch like myself. If you try to learn on your own you won't even scratch the surface of the power you have. Think it over if you want this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that no one else will give you so chose wisely." With that she vanished into the moonlight and left me there with that choice stuck in my head.

**(End of Flashback)**

It's been at least an hour or two and I'm still staring at the snake that was just slowly fading from the end where the tail and some of the body was used to be. There was a knock on my door or at least that's what I think it is. There was also a voice but I wasn't paying attention to it so I didn't answer. "Hey Maka answer me!" It was Soul's voice I heard and I shut up from my pillow and just snapped. "WHAT SOUL?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" It was silent for a little I could only guess I startled him with that. "Uh I just wanted to know if you were ok youve been in your room for a while and I just got worried is all." I should have known he was only looking out for me. "Sorry Soul I've just got a lot on my mind is all nothing to be worried about." I lie to him it's a hell of a lot more than just a mere thought. "Oh well sorry for disturbing you. Well goodnight then." I heard him walk away and close the door his room. I slump down to pillow fell asleep with that damn witch's offer stuck in my head.

**AN: Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**The D**esignation****_

**(Maka's POV)**

Six days have gone by since I got this snake mark from Medusa and the only segment left now is the head of the snake. Today is the last day until it's gone and that is a relief. So why do I feel like I'm loosing out something I can do just as well with magic with no teacher anyway and I don't need that damn snake women. I look the snake tattoo and the bottom of the head is slowly fading away by the end of today it'll be gone. DAMN IT WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT IT?! I throw the covers off me and got up to get some breakfast before heading to the academy. When I looked at the time I was surprised that I got up earlier then I do normally. I had a good breakfast and was all ready to go to class but I had some time before I had to go so watched TV but wasn't really paying any mind to what was on. I had to admit it is a good chance to learn magic no other witch would even consider it but Medusa just throw it in my face. I lean back on the couch and run my fingers through my hair trying to think of what to do I could tell Lord Death and Papa about it and kill her once and for all however she could have lied to me about not knowing what I'd do with it.

I looked at the time and decided to head to the academy so I left something out for Soul and left building. When I exit the door I hear a purr and look down to see a white cat with a small red diamond on its forehead and blue eyes. "Hello again here to escort me to school again." I met this cat when we got back from England it was starving and I couldn't just leave it to die so I took it back home and feed her. She was every happy that I u her back to proper health and it's been following me ever since not like I don't like to company. I lean over pick up the small cat and she nuzzled her head against my chest and I just giggled. As I was walking to the academy I noticed the cat had fallen asleep in my arms how cute. I woke her up when I got to the front gates of the school. "Well I have to go in now will you be here when I came back?" She licked my cheek and nodded her head understanding what I said. ""Well I'll see you when it's time to go see you later." I put the cat down and gently scratched her chin receiving a soft purr then I went inside she always takes me mind off things when I needed it.

I was thinking that maybe I should take up the offer and learn what I can but considering that she has manipulated people before what if this is her way of getting something I just don't know. "Maka repeat what I just told the class." I was brought back to reality with those words and stuttered I had no clue what Professor Stein said. "Sorry Professer Stein I wasn't listing." I gained everyone's gaze with what I said it must be strange for me not to pay attention in class. Professer Stein just returned to teaching the class and shrugged off what I said. "Maka you alright it's not like you to space out in class." Soul said worried. He has a point I would be the one to tell him or Black Star to pay attention not the other war around. "Yeah I'm fine just have a little on my mind is all." Soul raised an eyebrow at that. "Is there anyway I can help you? I'm here if you need to talk." He can be sweet if he wants to and that's one reason I put up with him. "No it's ok I'll be fine nothing to concern yourself with." "Well I'm here if you need me." he said as we turn back in time to see Professer Stein trying to dissect an endangered spices AGIAN. "PROFESSER YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled only for him to look a little disappointed not getting to do his dissection.

**(Medusa's POV)**

"Snake bitch are you even sure that the meister girl will even come it's almost been a whole week and she's still not here." the now permanently fused Mizuna hissed at me while I just stayed seated searching for any potentialally's through my crystal ball. She's been a little bitchy since she found out I killed her sister and the other five sisters are stupidly staying fused. She is only working for me because she has respect me as a witch and that's all. "Yes I'm sure she will I know she would take her sweet time in stalling. She will come she'd have to be insane to reject my offer." I said back to her making Mizuna go silent. "Madam Medusa I am a little worried for you. The snake you put in her was soul function was for showing her how to get here. I wish you'd at least did something so that you'd know if she would use it to ambush you." Eruka was worried that I didn't know what I was doing. "Yeah that was a pretty stupid move of you. If she had that Death guy use that giant robot of his we'd be dead well I'll live but you guys will die." Free said not really nothing what he said until I glared at him for his foolishness in his words.

"Of course it's the only real chance for to master magic and she knows it to." Mizuna wasn't all that convinced and she had doubts in her mind about my plane. " Yeah right. So you're putting everything on the line just to teach this little brat magic." I glanced over to her preparing to reply but someone beat me to. "Who ever said that teaching the meister magic was Madam Medusa's only goal the girls proven to be quit smart and when she comes she would have already fallen into Medusa's trap." Eruka explained to Mizuna with no doubt that my plane will fail. "Well Eruka it seems that you've grown accustom to how I plane things out." She got a slight blush as she scratched the back of her head. "Well I don't really have much choice when you come up with crazy planes that always work out the only reason that the guy with the giant screw in his head is back at the academy is because the eyepatch women had that healing wavelength." she is right about that if she didn't have it then Stein would still be here but now we wait for Maka to make the only choice she can.

**(Maka's POV)**

As the meister and weapon students were leaving the school just as promised the cat was waiting for me to come and that brought a smile to my face as I bent over to pick her up. "Is that the same cat you helped out when we got back?" Soul said taking a closer look only to get a hiss and scratch on the face while Black Star breaks out laughing at him. "AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the only reply he got was her sticking her toung out at him and turn of the head. "Well seems like she likes Maka and not you." Kid said rather coldly. "She is rather cute though you keep her." Tsubaki suggested. "What no way I'm letting that thing in our place!" Soul said get another hiss from the cat and flitch from it. "Well Soul I guess that's your problem because I'm keeping her now for a name. How about Nala do you like that?" She licked my finger the rubbed against me purring. "Well there's your answer." Kid said scratching Nala's head and getting a purr from her. "I can't belive you let a dumb cat get you like that Soul." Black Star said trying to pet her only to get bitten "AHHHHHH THAT HURTS!" screaming from the bite. "Well that's what you get for calling her dumb." said Tsubaki calming Nala down by petting her. "Dumb cat." Soul and Black Star said only to flinch scared from an angry hiss from Nala sent their way.

I lay in bed with Nala on my bed side sleeping soundly while just stare at the fading mark on my wrist. An hour passed and I'm still looking at it I turn to look at the time 11:23pm. _'Damn it'_ I get up and change to my daily cloths and head to my door only to realize that Nala is right next to me. "Did I wake you? You can go back to sleep." she shakes her head and nozzles against my leg. "Ok you can come if you promise to be quiet and be careful." she nodded and we leave out the door. I raise my wrist and the snake comes off the turns into one of Medusa's vector arrows and leads me out of Death City and through a forest. The arrow glows and next thing we know were in a dark hallway and the arrows gone and we continue down the hall. When we come out wer standing on a platform I look around and see it's Medusa's layer with her henchmen standing on different platforms while she stands in the center and comes down to. "Let's get started my little apprentice. "

**AN:Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Magic Training Begins**_

**(Maka's POV)**

"Let's get started my little apprentice." as Medusa walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. The sound of her saying the word apprentice made me want to vomit and regret my choice but this is the only chance I have to learn magic properly. I hear Nala hiss and look down to her seeing her claws out, fur standing up, and baring her fangs at the snake witch. Medusa look to Nala and gives a smile the scares Nala who hides behind me for protection. "Well what a cute little cat you have there. I can only guess that it wasn't your idea to bring it here now was it." she leans over to me and smiles that give me a gutt turning reaction. I give a death glare and answer her "No. She wouldn't leave my side so I brought her with me." She takes her hand off me turning around and taking a few steps back "Anyway let's start your first lesson. You will focus on something rather easy to do and you can only use magic if you do anything other than that the I won't hesitate to kill you understand." she both threatened and instructed me.

I took a deep breath and answered her with "I understand." I could feel her evil grin without even being able to see her face "What is it I will be focusing on?" She only turned her enough for me to see half her face. "Survival." she answered as she swung her right arm throwing the living snake tattoo strate at me no giving me much time to grab Nala and duck to the side evading the attack in time for me to the giant snake turn to follow me. I ran as fast as I could as the over grown snake tried to kill me. What the hell kind of lesson is this? All she doing is waiting for the snake to eat me alive. I turn to see her smiling like she always does like the bitch she is as I continue to run for my life. I see the tattoo on her left arm is gone and I feel a strong tug on my leg and I fall to the ground hard. I see that there is a snake tail coiled around my ankle and see two giant snakes towering above me they barring their fangs and charge to finish me off. I raised my hand out in front of me and scream preparing myself for the pain to come. When I open my eyes I ee a bright purple aura forcing the two snakes back I push my arm forward blasting the snakes away from me and Nala. As the monsters crash into the ground on top of each other I turn to Medusa and glare at her. "Very good you got it faster than I thought you would you are a good apprentice." I put Nala down and tell her to find a safe place to hide if possible.

"You bitch!" I hissed at her for what she did. "If I remember correctly I said if you use anything other than magic then I would kill you but you didn't do that so I was going to step in if you didn't put up that barrier." As much as I hate to say it she's right but that docent mean shit. "Now I want you to destroy them." and with those words the got up and charged at me again I dodged one and was almost eaten by the other. As I ran I tried to use my scythes but remembered that she'd kill me if I did. I was so pissed that this was happening I turned around and throw one hand out sending a purplish black wave of electrified magic out and obliterated one of the snakes leaving nothing but bone that faded into nothingness. My arm was shaking and I almost fell to the floor if I wasn't startled by the second snake that was still around. It came up behind me and swallowed me whole and seconds later in the black void I let out a loud scream and vaporized it from the inside out and fell to my hands and knees panting like crazy from how I had to use my magic in such a way with no real control over the limit of it yet. Nala came over to me and licked my hand with I petted her in return. "That was very good. You did a lot better than I thought. To be honest I was thinking that you might have died or you would have used your scythes to survive in the end." I look to her pissed off "Like I could! You would have killed me if I did!"

She walks over and sits on her heels of her feet and smiles at me "That is very true. Now lets continue. Let's see I'll teach you snake magic since it will be easier to teach you something that I already use unless you have a problem with that." she stared at me with a killer intent and I just nod my head showing that I will at least tolerate her choice of an animal magic. "Good now first I give you these." she raised her hand and created two snake and placed them on my body for easy use. "You will use those to fight. Come down here." She poke and all her henchmen came to her. "You will last as long as possible with your currently limited skills. Do try to survive it would be disappointing if you died on your training session." she as she turned and walked away and my eyes widen as I saw her servants attack me all at once.

About four hours passed and I was dead tired laying on the floor from the stuff she had me do. She standing over me just staring "Well you lasted much longer on the first day then I expected. My it's 4:56 AM. Time flies when you're having fun well at least I did now go on home we start again at 5:00 PM but before that" she bent over and let her snake bite my neck and I give a weak groan of pain from this."this will let speak to you anytime of day whenever I wish and when I tell you to come you better come no matter what or your lessons are over. Do you understand me." she said with a death glare and I simple nodded as best I could she then gave me a smile and she said walking away to leave my to drag my battered and limp body back home to rest. When I got back it was 6:01 AM. I entered the building and my room silently with Nala by my side I glanced at the mirror in my room to see a snake tattoo on the back of my neck then I collapsed on my bed falling asleep instantly. I couldn't even bring my self to go to DWMA not to long later on. Even though I was asleep I could feel Nala laying next to me keeping me company as I took a long rest. Training in magic is going to be very difficult especially with the Medusa as the teacher but I'll have to make do and try my hardest not to break while I learn.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Witch's Soul**_

**(Maka's POV)**

The feel of my soft pillow against my face was so comforting. My body is still horribly battered from my training with Medusa so it was very heavy and hard to move. Yeah like I really wanted to all I want is to just lay here and continue sleeping. I could hear Nala's soft purrs while I slept it was very cute to hear them. My dream was very strange it had Medusa it and she was smiling at me. Not the evil always has her smile like she normally dose but an honest to goodness smile and soft caring eyes. It put a warm feeling in me and it made me feel really good inside. I started to hear a really annoying sound but I was too tired to care about the sound and continued to sleep. The I felt a soft push against my head and I only struggled to turn my head away so I could keep sleeping. Then out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain on my hand and with that I was shocked awake. Quickly shooting up from my bed and clutching my injured hand I look to see small teeth marks in it. I turned to Nala who was awake and before I could ask why she did that I noticed that the snow-white kitten was on top of my alarm clock pointing at the time and I understanded why she bit me that sound must have been my alarm clock going off at least it woke up Nala. Shit I'm late!

Even though my body was in protest I forced myself up and grabbed my stuff ran out my room. Soul was gone he must have thought that I was already at the academy by now. I rushed out the door locking it behind me and made my way to the DWMA as fast as possible with my currently weak self. I wasn't even half way there and I was already breathing heavily but I ignored it and continued on my way to school. when I finally got there I ran up the steps and made my way through the hallways while getting strange looks the whole time untill I finally got to my classroom. As I bent over trying to catch my breath I looked up and saw Professor Stein and the rest of th class staring at me. "Well this is a first Maka your never late to class and whose your little friend." he said causing me to look to where he pointed and saw that Nala was with me the whole time. She must have followed me instead of staying at home. "Well I don't really care if you have your pet with you as long as you pay attention and make sure that it docent do anything that would obviously get you in trouble. Ok." "Thank you Professor Stein. She wont misbehave I promise." as I bowed to him the went to my seat beside Soul with Nala following behind me.

As I took my seat with a chud and saw Nala jump up on the desk and sit down. "Hey Maka" I look over to see Soul with questionable look. "I thought you were here already you normally leave way before I do. By the way why'd you bring that stupid cat with you?" as he pointed to Nala who was licking her left paw, Nala noticed Soul's pointing and gave him a dirty and went back to what she was doing. Insulted by her look he turned away mumbling to himself clearly not liking Nala presence. Class had started up again and it was a full ten minuets into the lesson I was feeling sleepy but tried to keep myself awake. As I was about to fall asleep that's when I heard something I really didn't want to hear right now but it got my full attention. "Maka,Soul,Kid,Tsubaki,and Black*Star Loard Death wishes for you all in his presence and with that class is over for the rest of you."

It 's strange for Lord Death to for us so the matter must be serious but then again he is a little weird himself so it could be nothing. I look to Nala who was in my arms she staring at everything I could tell she was curios of Lord Death's room and that brought a smile to my face. "Listen Lord Death wants to inform you all of something very important." the Professor said looking a little more focused than he normally did. "Hellow~ hellow~ everybody. We have detected a witch's soul with in the DWMA." A jolt went through up my spine and I tensed up at the mention of that. "This witch docent seem to have her soul protect on and with that we know she is in the academy however she seems to be doing something to keep us from finding her exact location." Lord Death's voice went back to its normal deep frightening one. He is clearly not happy about this considering how Medusa managed to infaltrate the academy before and clearly docent want something to happen when it's to late like when Medusa released the Kishin. Soul and the others were surprised about this but I know that they detected my soul and man I hope being this close to Lord Death that he wont realize that the witch's soul is mine. "Father how can that be possible I know for a fact that after what happened with Medusa that you many top class meisters and death scythes on extra specle look out and every teacher keep an eye out for anything strange." Kid pointed out and I remember when his father made that order I personally thought it was over kill but it also made sence. "Yes but the witch still managed to this close and I'd hate for her to get any closer where ever she is." Death said still with his original voice sending chills up my spine. "If we some how encounter the witch what do you want us to do inform a teacher or come straight to you about it." Soul said gaining my attention and then I look back to Lord Death. "I'd like for to deal with the matter as soon as possible so destroy the witch before she pulls something." It felt like was going to collapse at hearing the order he gave. I could see Soul and the others serious about this and Black*Star had crossed his arms already saying that he was going the first one to find and destroy the witch then laughing like the complete and crazy moron he is before we left the death room.

They ended school for the day and everyone went home. As we were heading home I couldn't get Lord Death's order out of my head. I knew that if they found out the witch was me that they wouldn't kill me liked they planed but the mear thought of going through the thing about how I was a witch and why didn't I tell anyone was already too much for me to handle and it hasn't even happened yet.** 'Maka.'** Medusa's voice rang through my head. **'It's time another training lesson and do be prepared I'll be seeing how long your physical strength will last again.' **What again? That's all we've been doing so far but can't complain she's teaching me so I have to deal with it. 'Fine I'll be ready...Um theres something that I need to ask you when that's over.' **'Really alright then well talk after your lesson tonight.' **The snake the back of my neck was disabled for the time being when she was through with it. "Maka you alright." I replied like I had just came out of what must have seemed like a dazed look to Soul. "Huh? What?" He raised a brow at my confused look I gave him. "I was asking you if you were alright you seemed out of it in Lord Death's room." So he caught on to that more than likely so did the others. I must have been obvious about it. "Yeah I'm fine." "Maka what aren't you telling me? I put it off because I thought you had a lot on your mind like you said before there's no way you'd let it affect your attendance to be out of if in Lord Death's presence. So what is it?" I should have known he'd be the first one to notice and ask me that after he's my partner. "Soul I said I'm fine. I was shocked that a witch got inside the academy and it was a simple mistake being late to class. You worry too much." I lied to his face as I went we inside our place to rest before I headed off to Medusa that night.

Inside Medusa's layer I was currently facing off with Mizuna at the moment. Like last time I'm only allowed to use magic and if I didn't then Medusa would screw me over. Mizunna's magic was strange to me. She had broken herself up into five small and more annoying versions of herself. I focused a purple orb in my hands and fired them at two of her only for them to get cut to ribbons by those damn glowing whiskers on their face's. Two Mizuna's flow down towards me and I evaded both by jumping into the air only getting a slight cut on my right arm by a whisker. I fired two more orbs at them before landing on the ground. As I touched the ground three what looked long and slightly thick needles went through my stomach and were covered in my blood sending a sharp pain through me. I looked back and saw what seemed to be a child version of Mizuna that stabbed me with three of her extended finger nails. She retracted her nails and jumped back where three Mizuna's landed next to the child Mizuna. The child turned in to a cylinder like when she first broke apart but this time they all came together and formed the full-grown Mizuna first meet. "That's enough for now." Medusa spoke out causing Mizuna to nod her head and walk off somewhere. Like always I was exhausted and could barely move after another four-hour straight tiring session.

Medusa walked over to me as I caught my breath. "Okay what did you want to ask me? I can only assume that it's not completely about training correct?" I was a little surprised that she bothered to remember that I needed to ask her something but for her only natural she wouldn't let even the smallest detail slip by. "Yeah it sorta dose. How do you put up a soul protect." She raised a brow at my question. "You want to know how to set a soul protect. Surly your soul hasn't been detected by the DWMA already has it?" "Well yeah it has but they don't who the witch is exactly yet and I'd for them not to know." She looked at me for a while but she ultimately agreed with me. "Yes that would be unfortunate now but I didn't think that would happen until your magic was stronger. Alright I'll tell you. It's rather simple really. Just focus a protective shell around your soul. Once you know how to do that it's practically like breathing. You can have it up very little knowing about it but your magic will be restrained once it's up until you undo it." I nodded and as she explained I focused as much magic to my very center of mt being. I could feel it. A protective shell around my very soul. "Thank you." as I looked off hating saying those words to her. She only chuckled with a grin. "Why you're welcome" she turned around and started to walk off "my little apprentice. "

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Breaking News**_

**(Maka's POV)**

It's been a month since I started training with Medusa and it's been some what rewarding. I wake to the sound of Nala's soft purrs that always put a smile on my face. As I got up I recalled the dream I had last night. Like always it was strange. It had Medusa in it with a warm honest smile as I talk to her. I told her about how freaked I was with Lord Death's orders on the witch in the academy and how I wondered what would happen if anyone found out it was me. She put her hand on my head and leaned me onto her lap softly combing her fingers through my hair telling me that it was all going to be alright. She said that when I dream again that she would do something special for me. For some reason I was at peace with her and felt safe from what just became a possible death trap of a school that I go to. When I went to close my eyes in the dream she said something that is still stuck in my head and really confused me. "I will always be there for you. Just close your eyes and feel it in your heart. I will protect you." That's when Nala's purrs woke me up. I don't know why I did this but I had to know if it was just me dreaming or was Medusa really nicer then what I thought she was.

I placed my hand on my neck and sent my magic to activate the snake there like I was told by Medusa in case I needed to speak to her. The mark began to glow a very faint shade of purple and I knew it was on. _'Medusa?' _I spoke to her thought the snake waiting fo her to answer. **'Yes Maka what is it?'** her voice rang through my head loud and clear. _'Can you tell me something? What is the full capabilities of this snake?'_ I could hear her mentally sigh at my question like she knew I was going to ask it. **'It will only let use speak to each other in this fashion nothing more.'** When she said that for some strange reason I knew she telling me the truth I don't know how but I just knew. With that thought in mind I decided it was time to get ready to get up it was a saturday so there was school and we needed more food. _'Okay that's all I wanted to know.' _**'Alright then be I'll be teaching you how to summon your soul creature to help you with controlling your magic more. So far all you've been doing is firing off uncontrolled bolts of magic. So be prepared.'** Summoning? Is that why almost all witch's have some sort of animal they base their spells off of. Like Medusa's vector snakes. _'Okay. I'll be ready.' _and with that I send another stream of magic to the snake on my neck to deactivate it. Of course why would that snake woman actually smile like she did in my dreams it was stupid of me to think she would. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had and hear a soft meow and look to my side to see Nala gently rubbing her head against my arm. I place my hand on her head and gently start so pet and stroke her fur earning soft and loving purrs from her that brings another smile to my face.

After I got dressed I open the door to my room and walk out with Nala at my side of course. I hear a door open and turn to Soul exiting his room yawning as he was still tired. Nala just hisses at him causing him just to glare at her as she leaps into my arms. Honestly I don't know why she hates Soul so much. After I we eat breakfast I leave the house to buy more groceries. As I was making my way into the store I saw a sign that said that no pets were allowed inside and I looked to Nala who clearly understood what the sign ment. I knelt down and softly petted her head and told her to wait for me here. After a few minutes I walk out and smile at Nala who waited calmly for me to come out. I pet her head to reward her for waiting and we made our way back home. Once back at home I put everything away and go sit on the couch as Nala lays down beside me. I hear the front door open and see Soul walking in he must have left while I was out. "Maka Lord Death wants to speak with us and the others." That was a bit of a surprise for me but I had to ask "Why?" "Dont know." he said scratching the back of his head "But let's get going." I got up from the couch with Nala at my side. "Are you really going to bring that evil little fur ball with you?" "Hey I can do whatever I want and besides it's your fault for always getting her made at you." "Whatever." he said as we left out of the house.

As we were walking up to the academy something I really didn't expect happened.**'Maka.'** Medusa's voice range through my head from the snake on my neck. Why is she calling me now. _'Nows really not a good time to talk. Me and the others are going to talk to Lord Death.'_ Since I started training and spending time with her ahen ever I wasn't training it's like could just tell when she has some other motive and I can tell when she's trying to pull her usual none since all I have to do is call her name and she knows that I've found her out and stops. It's kinda nice belive it or not.**'Really? That might be interesting but I want you to come by a dinner near the academy so we can talk in person.'** _'WHAT?! YOUR HERE?! ARE YOU STUPID OR INSANE?! LORD DEATH WILL FIND AND KILL AND I'LL BE OUT OF A MAGIC TEACHER!'_ Okay that is just stupid to be inside of death city right now. **'Are you worried about me? Even if you put it in the way you did I can hear some real concern for me. Anyway come or I'll come to you.'** And with that it was over. The snake was locked down so I couldn't speak to her on my end. Figures she could do that. Damn that witch she's not giving me any other choice I have to go. "Soul." my voice was so weak when that came out. "Yeah? what is it?" he said looking down at me from the top of the stairs. "I...I have to go tell Lord Death that I couldn't be there." after I said that I turned and ran off in the other direction before he could do anything.

**(Soul's POV)**

Why did Maka have to run off like that it's not like her. Well I hope whatever she had to do was important enough for her to skip out on Lord Death's calling for us. As I make my way inside the death room I see Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz and Patty standing in a straight line with Lord Death,Spirit and Professor Stein in front of them just waiting for me and Maka to come and join them so they could start. When they heard my foot steps they turned around to see that I was alone. I already know what their going to say. "Where's Maka?" Kid asked with narrowed eyes. Called it. "She had something important to do that seemed like it couldn't wait so she went to take care of it." Kid could see that I was unconvinced with my own answear but shrugged it off. I step into the line of weapons and meisters and waited for Lord Death to speak. "Hello~ helloe~ everybody glade to you could make this a is very important matter that we need to discuss at once. Soul I trust that you will tell Maka when you see her again." I nodded at his words. "Good." he held his gigantic freak fingers in a peace sign then they vanished like they were never there. The eyes on his mask went into an angry formation that freaked us all out. "Now listen." His voice was deep and terrifying and we could all tell that this was his real voice that sent a shiver down our spines. "Someone has stolen the magic tool Brew."

**That was the fifth chapter leave some reviews and tell what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Is This Medusa?**_

**(Maka's POV)**

I ran through the streets of Shibuzen to that insanely stupid snake witch that decided to sneak in well for all I knew she probably just walked in the front while screaming that was alive and here even after I told her all the precautions that Lord Death has taken. 'Idiot your going to get yourself killed!' I suddenly felt a freezing cold shoot down my spine from my neck when I turned a corner. It made my stumble back clutching Nala tighter making her hiss and jump out my arms. Then there as a gentle soothing warmth spread through my body and that's when it hit me. This damn witch is playing with me. After a minute or two fuming anger I sigh and knew that there was nothing I could do about it now. I decided that I would play her little game of hot and cold and try to scold her later if I could at all. I quickly apologize to Nala for squeezing her to hard and take off down with Nala at my heels. I stop in my tracks when I felt the slightest cold and took a single step back to where the warmth came back. I look to the right then the left trying to decide on which way to go. I could see Nala licking her paw not really caring if we find Medusa or not. She stopped licking her paw then came rubbed her against my leg purring in contentment. I smile at this bend down and gently scratch her head making her purr more. Then I felt something, I patted Nala's head then I went left without my permission and walked down the street as Nala followed me.

I keep walking until I saw a woman with black hair in blue jeans, a black bikini top with a jacket over the bikini as she wore sunglasses. She looked over to me then gave me a smile and gestured to the seat across from her. Damn snake witch. I walk over to her and sit down in the chair she pointed out for me. I saw that she had a glass of tea on the table. She must have been waiting for a little while smiling to herself while I panicked. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you want to die or something?" I asked getting to my main concern. "Now now Maka calm down. If I'm correct I got as far as being your academy's nurse before I made my move. I know how to be careful." Medusa said with her eyes closed spinning the ice in her drink around. She opened one eye and sent a grin my way. "So your worried about me that much?" The sound of those words made my checks burn red. "No of course not! It's just that I still have a lot left to learn from you. I can't have you dying just yet." I tried to play off my...wait. Why am I blushing like an idiot? I look at her and how beautiful she is. Her eyes, her smooth skin, her voice. No stop it she's the enemy I need to get a grip.

Then a thought hit me a question I wanted to be answered for a while now. 'So how are you still alive after I hit you with genie hunter?' I asked through the reactivated snake on my neck. She smiled drinking the last of her tea, she must have known I would ask that. **'OKAY I'LL TELL YOU. ON ONE CONDITION.'** I hear her calming voice in my mind. No stop thinking that way. 'Okay what is that condition?' **'YOU CAN NEVER TELL ANYONE AND BE SURE THAT I WILL NEVER TEACH IT TO YOU EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE.' **I could hear the seriousness in her thoughts. What in the world could cause her tone change like that. 'Okay I understand.' I could hear her sigh physically and mentally at the sound of my thoughts. **'OKAY FIRST OF ALL WHAT I DID WAS VERY DANGEROUS AND CAN ONLY BE DONE WHEN I HAVE DEVOURED A WITCHS SOUL. IT IS DANGEROUS BECAUSE I COULD HAVE TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE FREAKS THAT BECAME KISHIN EGGS WHEN THEY DIE. TO BE HONEST THIS SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED. THINGS MIGHT HAVE BEEN BETTER THEN.'**

Wait is she serious about that? And she was crazy enough to try it! Why am I worried about that? **'****THIS IS A FORBIDEN ART AND AS A PRICE FOR SUCH A POWERFUL SPELL. THE CASTER LOSSES THEIR SENCE OF RIGHT AND WRONG. THE EFFECTS WARE OFF BUT IT IS UNDETERMEND HOW LONG IT WILL BE WITH EACH PERSON.'** I that so? 'I guess that could explane why you were such a bitch to your own daughter. Right?' (Crona is a girl in this story that is the only gender bending that I will be doing) I could feel her anger and hatred but was not me bringing it up but it was at herself. **'YES THAT'S WHY EXACTLLY. WHEN I LAST USED THAT SPELL I HAD LOST MY MOTHERLY NATURE THAT WOULD HAVE LOVE AND CARED FOR CRONA WHILE I WAS PREGNATE AND AFTER SHE WAS BORN. I REMEMBER ME BEING A CRULE AS IT CAME WHEN RAISNG HER. GOD I EVEN TRIED TO KILL HER AND I WOULD HAVE BUT THANK GOD YOU WERE THERE TO STOP ME.'**

Okay this is making me feel sad. Why is it that I'm sad when she's sad? Damn it I can't stand the look she has anymore I have to say something. "I'm sure that you would have stopped yourself. No power on earth can truly make you do such a thing. I just so happened to show up." she looked at me for a few seconds before a sly grin appeared on her face. "Thank you. So... your sure I would have stopped myself. How sweet of you." I could feel my cheeks burn when she said that but I quickly recovered as I said something I shouldn't have. "Who would create such a spell?" I saw the look on her face change from the teasing looked she had before to a very serious expression that made me wish I didn't ask. "My sister created it. Arachne created it when we were kids. When our little sister was only a baby." 'Little sister?' "Well ether way it seems like it's getting dark now." She turned to look in the distance where the sun was setting. Wait? What? How long have we been talking? Well I guess if I have to admit it I really didn't mind talking to her but did time pass that quickly. I looked at Nala who was half-sleep yawning with her adorable little kitten voice of hers.

I scooped Nala into my arms and proceeded to leave when Medusa stopped me. "Would you mind if I walked you home? That question caught me off guard and I couldn't control myself for a split second but I calmed down. "What? No. There is no way I'm showing where I live." She merely continued to look at me with those wonderfully beautiful eyes of hers. Shes so beautiful that it was more like the body she has now really belonged to her not her sister. I have to admit Arachne was pretty anyone with even a fragment of a brain could see that. Well not Black*Star and Soul. Soul may have common sence but he's pretty much the same as Black*Star. Why is it that Archne's body seem so much better with Medusa. Maybe it's gust the wearer of the body that is making me think these thoughts. "What a shame-" Those words broke my train of thought. "well I guess it is your choice so if you don't want to I'll gust be on my way." I don't know what happened or what I said but in the end we were walking down the street to my house. 'Okay what just happened?'

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this moment right now but why can't I stop my heart from beating so fast. If it pounded any harder I sure she would be able to hear it. We stopped a few feet from my house and I felt a little sad that we actually reach it so soon. I felt a sudden warmth on my shoulder and before I knew what was happening Medusa placed her free hand on my cheek and gained my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft, sweet, and warm. Eyes were wide open in surprise but to my greater surprise I closed them and began to enjoy the kiss. I felt her tighten her grip on my shoulder as she licked at my lips asking for entrance. I was so caught up in this wonderful feeling that let her and our tongues meet and danced with each other. When she broke the kiss I was in a deep trance.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear and her voice may not have seductive but after that kiss it made a shiver. " Goodnight Maka." When I finally recovered she was gone. I brought my right hand up to trace my lips that still hade feel there and saw a gold and black bracelet on my wrist that wasn't there before. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into my home.

**(Medusa's POV)**

I opened a portal in my room walking out as if it was a normal doorway. As I touched ground the door closed behind me and I let out a breath of air that I had been holding since I left Maka in a daze at her house. 'Oh Maka I've had these feelings for you since I first saw you.' I thought I enjoyed the lingering feel of Maka's lips. I've loved Maka for so long now that its been almost painful but I've been able to push it aside. When I saw that she was the source of the soul wavelength I was completely surprised. I gave her the choice to my student purely because she needed the help nad I don't trust Death. From my family's experiences with him I would give my life a hundred times over if he ever dared to lay a finger on her. I will never forgive him for what he did no matter how many years may pass he can never escape the crimes and sins he's committed. I will admit another reason why I didn't return to how I am now was because I was so driven to destroy him in any way possible.

I cleared my head of those thoughts and back to the matter at hand. I raised my hand and opened it to see a small black from which I caught from Maka's shoulder. "I now you escaped death many times but if I ever see you try something to harm her I swear that I will kill you." I pat at the black from that's eyes only glow red before vanished in a cloud of black smoke. If you try anything I will kill you, I don't care if we both hate Death but leave Maka out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Realization**_

**(Maka's POV)**

As I opened the door I heard a loud snore from somewhere inside my house. It didn't take long for me to see where it came from as it was obvious. I found Soul knocked out on the couch, he couldn't even make it to his room. 'What am I going to do with him?' I sighed and walked quickly and quietly to room so Soul could sleep. I closed the door to my room as softly as I could not to disturb him. After I closed the door I the door I sat Nala down on the right pillow of my bed which she already claimed as her's when I decided to keep her and got changed for bed. As I went to remove my new bracelet I stopped. It felt like if I took it off the Medusa's pleasant aura would be gone. 'Damn it Medusa just what di you do to me?' I chuckled at my thought and slid into bed next to Nala and closed my eyes. I felt her unconsciously snuggle closer to me in her sleep. I giggled to myself and brought my hands up to cuddle with her before falling asleep.

_As I slept I saw that I was in an elegant garden in my dreams. The same garden of which I came to almost every night since I saw Medusa that day and started training with her. I smiled as I saw Medusa sitting on a broken stone pillar and patted the spot next to her telling to came and sit with her. As I sat down I felt her place her right hand on my waist and pull me close to her earning a heavy blush on my felt so nice and I wished that she would never let me go. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and saw her unmatched beauty. Her soft radiant skin, her silky black hair, her wonderful eyes, her sinfully delicious lips, her soothing voice, her ironically peaceful aura, and her gentle touch. I felt like I had died and went to heaven. Hell let's face it no matter how hard I try to, no matter how much I tell myself so it won't make me feel any different. It won't make this feeling go away. Because in this very moment it's painfully obvious. I love Medusa. _

_I feel her warm touch on my cheek as she turns my head in her direction and smile as we look into each other's eyes. She starts to bring my head closer as she lowered her own. I know what's coming but I don't fight it however she stops just a few inches away and her eyes showed that she was waiting for me to make the move to show if this is what I truly want. So I place my hand on top of hers that was still on my cheek and started to lean in pressing our lips together of my own accord. I throw my arms over her shoulders as she placed both her hands on my waist as we closed our eyes and deepen the kiss._

My eyelids gently glide open to show me staring at the ceiling. I place my fingers on my lips and softly trace them. I smile softly as my dream returns to my mind. 'I'm in love with Medusa and I won't hide it. I'm no fool especially when it comes to my feelings. I remembered the events of last night and smiled at the thought of Medusa being the one to kiss me so deeply. I know she's a witch and an enemy of the DWMA but I love and I will tell.

**(UNKNOW'S POV)**

My heart jumped for joy as I see the smile on Maka's face. I've known for some time now that Maka has had feelings for that snake witch since she started her training with her but they were Maka's feelings so I did nothing to stop them from maturing even if I could. The problem lied with that witch. I couldn't tell if she felt the same way towards her or not so I keep a carefully watchful eye on Medusa to see. I don't know if she know I was watching her or not but she made it incredibly difficult to read her emotions which was no surprise to me after all she is a very smart, skilled, and powerful so it only made since also the way she treated Maka could easily be like messing with her to get her jollies doing so. It was hard very hard but eventually I saw it. She let down her guard during their little date. She did feel the same about Maka and only proved it when she made the first move and kissed her.

They loved each other and it's only a matter of time now till they get together in reality.

**(Maka's POV)**

As I sit up in my bed I notice that Nala had just pressed her paw on my alarm clocks snooze button silencing it since I was awake. I have such a smart cat. She leaped from my dresser on to the floor then into my bed with zero effort. She rubbed her head against my side purring and doing so even more when I started to pet her head. "Now close your eyes and no peeking. I have a surprise for you." She did as she was told and turned to grab something from under my pillow. I could see opening her ever so slightly to try to see what I have for her but I scolded her for it before I pulled my hand from my pillow. When she closed her eyes again I turned back to Nala with her gift. I placed it around her neck, grabbed a small hand mirror and held it in front of her as I said it was ok for her to open her eyes.

Nala opened her eyes to look into the and see a hand-made collar that was white with light blue snowflake designs going around it with a red diamond hanging off with a name tag that had her name on one side and my name and home address on the other side. She purred in delight and nuzzled her head against my stomach. After I petted her head I got out of bed and got change into my usual attire before leaving my with Nala by my side. As we walked into the living room I saw that Soul was still fast asleep, I sighed and told Nala to go wake him up while went to the kitchen. As I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed myself a banana I heard a bloody scream of pain and mean insults seconds after the scream. '_I guessed that Nala woke him up_' I thought as I ate my banana.

When I entered the living room I saw that Soul had transformed his right arm into his scythe blade in a failed attempt to scare Nala however my adorable pet just sat there licking her paw clean not flinching at all. "What the hell is wrong with this little flee bag?" Soul complained about how Nala was unfazed by the fact he practically threatened her. I sighed tossing the banana peel in the trash walked to a table grabbing a book and Maka Chopped him right in his face causing him to stumble backwards and hit the back of his head on the wall turning his arm back. As I looked at him besides the big red mark the book left on his face and the visible bump on his head he got from the wall I could see a 'X' pattern claw marks on his face and I know what Nala did to wake him up. I probably shouldn't have but I ended up laughing at the sight of his pain.

"Damn it Maka that's not funny! That fucking hurt!" He screamed getting up only to receive a hiss of hatred from Nala. "You say it's not funny but I laughed." I said as I whipped a tear away. "That's because there's something seriously wrong with your since of humor." he mumbled under his breath, I still heard him but shrugged it off as I scooped Nala into my arms."Whatever I'm leaving were almost out of food." I said as I had a hand on the doorknob. "Brew's been stolen." I froze in my tracks when I heard those words my eyes wide from surprise. "What?" "It's true. It was after you ran off to god knows where and the rest of us were in Lord Death's room. He told us that someone was able to sneak into death academy and steal one of the most powerful magic tools ever created and make it out undetected with all of the extra security in death city and the find the academy's secret volt."

'_How? How can that be possible? Unless._' I lowered my head and could see Nala looking at me with concern in her eyes for me. '_Unless Medusa did it she has snuck into city to see me and was a nurse at the school before...No it couldn't have been her I won't let myself think like that...it's funny not to long ago I wouldn't be defending her like this. trying to believe in her. I am definitely in love with her. I guess there is only one way to find out who did it._' "Soul lets go the groceries can wait till later I want to see if we can find anything at the school." He nodded and we left out the door towards the DWMA.

**AN: Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Someone's Return**_

**(Maka's POV)**

As we left out the door a flash of silver go by. I turned to see a girl with silver hair and platinum eyes stopped in her tracks and turned to see us. She whore dark blue buddy shorts jeans with a red sleeveless shirt with a long white scarf around her neck. She also had combat boots and fingertip-less caramel skin turned a bright red around her cheeks and I could tell that she wanted to turn away but she made her way over to us. "Hi Nina how are you today?" Nina is a weapon at the academy that has a meisters ability to perform soul resonance with another weapon. We found this out during a sparing session after she enrolled wanting to be a meister and ended up turning into her weapon form in front of everyone with her partner. Both of her parents were weapons and that pretty much guaranteed that she would be one too. I volunteered for me and Soul give her pointers and to be her regular sparing partners. I noticed that she developed a crush on me not to long after but then that's when me and Soul were sent to England.

She blushed even more at my tone. "Um okay but can I speak to you in privet." "Sure. Soul could you go ahead while we talk?" He nodded and saw that Nala had stuck her tongue out at him. I practically saw a vain popping out before he turned and walked towards the school. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked even though I could easily guess what it was just by looking at her. She never was a good hat hiding her feelings especially from someone she loves. Like me. "W-well you see..." She shock her head and looked back to me with true determination in her eyes. "Maka Albarn I-I love you please go out with me!" ' I thought so.' Her cheeks were on fire and she had such confidence in her eyes. My expression was sad at the knowing that she has loved me for a long time now and the least amount of feelings I had for her was finding cute at the most but nothing more noting less. I feel really sorry for her I'm in love with Medusa and I plan to tell her regardless that she's a witch or what anyone thinks if they find out. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I already love someone else." She looked really sad that I didn't have feelings for her but I saw a smile when she heard that I was in love.

"Oh okay. I hope whoever you're in love with knows that their lucky to be loved by you." I could still see the sadness in her eyes so I took one hand and pulled into a gentle hug. "I know your sad but I hope you can find someone who can return your feelings. I just we can still be friends." I felt her return the hug as she nuzzled her head into my chest. "Of course we can." We heard a small purr and we looked to the source to see Nala rubbing her head against Nina's chest "Thank you little one." She said bending over slightly to pet Nala's head who in return leans forward to lick her nose causing her to giggle. "Well I've got to go. I was supposed to meet my partner but I wanted to confess to you since I saw you here." She said turning away and running off down the street. "Well she took that rather well for being crushed like that." I heard a familiar voice and I turned around to see where the voice came from but saw no one. "Up here. Little Maka." I look up to see Blair lying down in her cat on the roof form staring down at me. "Blair where the hell have you been!?" I asked. She just up and disappeared one day after the death of the kishin Asura. "Oh I just went to visit a couple of my friends. Sorry if I worried you." She said and after she just stared at me for some reason so I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Nala. "Oh this is Nala. I meet her after I came back from a mission in England." I said holding up the snow-white cat with a grin.

"Guess you're not the only feline in this house anymore." She stared for a few more seconds then her eyes widened. I felt like that everything about her had just changed but that can't be possible. Not for her. Then the black cat said something that caught me completely off guard. "Maka can I be your pet too.?" It took me a little while for me to process Blair's request since it was a strange one. Espeaciely for her. "What?" I asked just staring blankly at her. "What I'm asking is will you be my master too?" This is strange. Blair never asked something like that. I thought of her as the free-spirited type not liking to be tied down to one place or person for that fact. Also the type to be a pain in my ass with her playful perverted antics that she does pretty much _all the time_. But now she's asking me to be her owner. I wasn't really sure how to answer that so I said what just seemed right. "Only if you truly want me to be. I won't force you to stay." She only nodded and leaped onto my head and then onto my shoulder. She was small enough for it. She rubbed her head against my cheek purring which I have to admit is kinda cute coming from her.

Before I went to the school I went by the pet store so Blair could pick out a collar for herself. She thought she would look sexy if she had a collar on and called me master. Sometimes I wish didn't understand the things that comes out her mouth. When we entered the store I put Nala down and went over to where they had the collars and we looked for a little while when Blair found a purple one with black patterns on it with an orange jack o'lantern with sharp teeth she wanted. Figures she want a pumpkin on it. I picked up the collar and went to the cashier with Blair and Nala following behind me. When I placed the collar on the counter the cashier pulled out an empty name tag and went to work in the back room while I waited. When he came back I paid for the collar and we left outside. "Here you go." I said as I knelt down and placed it around Blair's neck with her purring happily with a content look on her face. "Thank you." she said licking my fingers when I was done. I guess if keeps acting this cute then I can get used to being her owner. After that I figured that it was time to go to the academy so I started to head down to the school with my two pet cats following me at my heel.

**Please leave a review and tell what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Where it all goes wrong**_

**(Maka's POV)**

As we walked up to the school asked me a question. "Hey Maka why are you heading to the school. Isn't today a Saturday?" Her question was a reasonable one. What student in their right mind would be doing at school on a weekend. Especially if there a A+ student who doesn't have to worry about their grades like me." Well a few things. Brew was stolen and we're going to find out how someone got in and took it. Hopefully we can find something before whoever it is tries to come for Abon." I said as a bit of eagerness to get this done and over with sets in. I just want to go and speak to Medusa already. Guess I shouldn't think this way about something so important right now, especially now. "Maka you look troubled. Is there something on your mind?" Blair asked as she saw the look I must of had on my face. Well of course I had something on my mind. It just wasn't the whole Brew and Abon thing like it should have. I look down at the black cat on my right wondering if I should tell her. I mean if she going to be my pet, be by my side from now on like Nala is she's going to find out soon. Very soon. I look back to the road we were walking down and see that we have come to steeps of the academy and started to walk up them. Well here goes. "Blair can you keep a secret? I mean can you keep a very important secret?" Blair looked at me with eyes of confusion before they turn serious and she nodded her head. "Anything. Absolutely anything." Blair my act like well...Blair, but she is a very good friend when it comes down to it. As I went to open my mouth and tell her we heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Hey Maka! What's taking you so long?!" we look up and see Soul's small figure at the top of the steeps and I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her right now. Not when Soul could hear.

I look back to Blair and see her still waiting for my to speak. "I'll tell you some other time." She nodded as I looked to Nala who looked like she starting to get tired. I pick her up and she nuzzled into me looking as if she content enough to just fall asleep. We start walking up the steeps again not wanting to hear Soul scream telling us to hurry up. As we reach the top five more figures come into sight. Should have know he'd go and get the others. "I see you Kid and the others for this." I said as I climbed up the last step to the academy to greet our friends. "Yeah I thought it might have been a good idea." Soul shrugged in his usual way that started to piss me off for a while now. "Hey Maka what took you so...WHY IS THAT LITTLE MONSTER HERE?!" Black*Star leaped behind Soul pointing at Nala in my arms while Soul had a bead of sweat from the same thing that Black*Star was so scared of. "That is none of your business boy, and why are you so scared of little cat?" Blair spoke before I could catching everyone's attention. "Blair it's been a while, how are you?" Tsubaki said kneeling down to get a better look at their small friend. "Yes it has been a while. I doing just fine especially since Maka is my new master." She said making her new collar very visible to everyone's surprise. "I'm very happy" Blair finished changing into her human form , throwing her arms over my shoulders and pressing her breast to my back. "Wait Maka is your what? When? It hasn't even been that long since I went ahead to get everyone." Soul asked well more like demanded for a answer from Blair's words. "It wasn't long after you left when Blair popped up and asked me to be her owner. Even now I not sure if she's really serious about it." I explained hearing a near silent whimper from the cat witch that was behind me.

"Maka you really think that I'm not serious. That hurts." Blair whimpered in my ear. "Sorry but you can't blame me for being skeptical about it. I meam it's you were talking about. You more like the type not to tie herself down to one person." I hope that me saying that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "That's understandable. but I promise that no matter what I will always be there for you and will always protect my master." I was surprised by Blair's words. To be shamefully honest I never ever in my life thought that Blair was capable of saying something like that. "Umm as much as this is a interesting topic but we should get back to the subject we're here for." Kid piped up reminding us why we're in front of the school. I had completely forgot and this was my idea too."Oh right thanks Kid." I said returning to the original topic. I want us to search every inch of the school to find something that could give use any idea who stole Brew. Me and Blair will search the dungeons, Tsubaki and Black*Star will search the right half of the academy and Kid's group will search the other half. Soul will go tell Lord Death why we're here." I said giving everyone their places to look around. "Maka do you think we search with you. The dungeons are much bigger then rest of the school and we'd cover more of it that way. Besides Black*Star and Tsubaki are fast enough to search both halves of the school on their own." When Kid voiced his suggestion I gave it a thought. Black*Star and Tsubaki were fast and the dungeons were large. I've never been through all the hallways and secret passage ways and probably never will. "Sure. I don't see a problem in that. well if everyone is ready then lets get the search underway." With that said we all went to our assigned areas.

Once we entered the academy the two ninjas quickly dashed down a hallway leaving the rest of use in their dust. "Well I guess I'll be off then. See'ya later." Soul walked off to Lord Death's room without any real wave good-bye other then his 'see'ya later' comment. With him gone that left the three of us with Kid, Liz, and Patty to head down to the dungeon. The walk to the dungeons was fairly quiet besides Patty's usual random outburst that livened up the mood. I couldn't help but notice Kid occasionally glancing at me. As we came to the end of a staircase we opened the door leading to the dungeon we went our separate ways to cover more ground. It was dark with torches lining the walls being the only source of light was begging to irritate me. How are we suppose to find anything useful if there is hardly any light? We came to another hallway and I saw something strange. I saw a black figure that was heading down another hallway until it spotted use. I saw a flash of purple and before I could move Blair tackled me to the ground and the blast barley went over our heads. "Maka are you okay?" Blair was staring down at me with pure worry in her eyes. It was kind of cute seeing her worried like this. "I'm fine. Thank you." After we got up I saw the figure run down the hallway, we got up and ran after whoever it was. We followed the person and came to the vaults large locked double doors. The figure ran through the doors. When we got close the door we couldn't move the giant doors one bit until they glow and everything went black for me as thunderous sound echoed through the air.

I felt pressure on top of my body at first and I thought it was the doors to the vault but that thought was quickly put to rest when I realized that if it was the doors I'd be flattened like a pancake if those giant slabs of steel did land on me. I also felt warmth on my body as well as a wet feeling on my cheek so when I opened eyes I saw Blair was over me with her breast pressed on me while Nala was licking my cheek. "Blair are you alright?" I was worried about her. It was clear that she had protected me and Nala from whatever hit us. She smiled down at us when she saw that me and Nala were both okay. "Yeah just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." She said getting up and turned around holding her bleeding arm. That is way more then a scratch. As I stood up I saw that the doors to the vault was blown off with nothing but pieces of molten steel left on the hinges. We saw that there was no one inside the vault even though they the figure run through doors. I bent over and took Nala back into my arms as we walked inside to find that Abon was still on its podium. "Abon! Thank goodness it's still here." I said as walked up to it and I released a breath of air I didn't know I had. "Maka-" "Yeah I know." I said cutting Blair off knowing what she was going to say. "This was a very close call. Whoever stole Brew would have gotten Abon as well. With the doors in this condition and that they knew it was in the same location as Brew. We need to move Abon to a more secure area."

Blair nodded in agreement with me and I took a second to think of safe place. Where? Where would be a safe place? I closed my eyes trying to think of some place to hide Abon that no one would ever think of and if they do think of it at least they'll have a hell of a time trying to get it. That's when it dawned on me. That's it, the perfect place. I open my eyes and run up to the podium grabbing Abon in my hand before turning to Blair. "We'll take it to Lord Death for safe keeping. If they try to have another go for it he'll be the perfect line of protection then a steel door that clearly no longer exist." I ran back to smiling knowing that Abon will be in a safe place real soon when I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND PUT ABON DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" We turned towards the voice to see none other than Death the Kid standing in the former doorway of the vault with Liz and Patty both in their death cannon forms pointed straight towards us ready to fire. "DROP ABON NOW!"

**Please leave a review and tell what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**NO!**_

**(Maka's POV)**

I was shocked to notice that Kid was pointing Liz and Patty at us in their cannon form ready to fire. Why was he doing this? He can't really be thinking of firing on us. Right? "Kid what's wrong? Why are you aiming at us?" I tried to walk towards him but he opened fired on us and before I knew it Blair moved in front of me and was hit square on. Skull printed smoke went everywhere. I was pushed out of the smoke by the force of the impact and dropped Abon and Nala as I hit the ground. Blair went flying over head at the same time in her cat form and slammed into the ground. "Blair!" I shouted getting up and running over to her with Nala close behind as I dropped to my knees beside her. As me and Nala looked to Blair worried for her life. She was very weak and battered from shielding us from the doors exploding and intercepting Kid's blast. I could tears threaten to pour from my eyes. Nala was nuzzling her head against Blair's trying to wake her up. She was so weak. I clenched my teeth feeling my anger rise. I was completely pissed at this. "How could you!? Blair is our friend, what's your problem!?" I screamed turning back to see him firing again. I scooped Blair and Nala into my arms and ran out the path of his attack and dashed towards him and leaped over his head landing safely behind him. I looked down and saw Blair with a pained look on her face as Nala rubbed her head against the black cat again trying to somehow ease her pain. "Kid what is wrong with you!? Why are you attacking us!?" I yelled as he turned around pointing the death cannons at us. "You won't get away!" Why is he doing this? Why is he trying to kill us? WHY? "Ma...ka-" I look down to Blair who was awake and barely hanging on to her life. "run." I turned back to Kid seeing him fire again so I turned around running down the hallway with his third shoot following behind me.

As his blast crept closer I turned down a hallway the wall shattered as the shoot made contact with the wall and smoke exploded filling the hallway. I ran as fast as I could go as I saw Kid following me on his skateboard firing for a fourth time. I came to the staircase that lead to the dungeons and kicked down the door jumping up the stairs as the fourth shoot made contact with the stairs I had passed filling the rest of the stairway with smoke. I jumped out of the stairwell as the smoke followed and I landed roughly on my feet. I look up to see Black*Star and Tsubaki stopping in their tracks with a shocked and confused expression on their faces. They probably finished early and came to help search the dungeon. I smile as I go to speak Kid came flying out of the smoke on his flying skateboard with Liz and Patty in their pistol forms. "Don't let them escape!" I saw Black*Star look back to us with a serious look as he held his hand out to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki ninja sword mode!" "Right!" And with the same expression as her idiot meister she transformed into his ninja sword and in a split second he was mere inches away from me preparing to strike. _'Not you guys too!'_ My eyes were as wide as dinner plates when I felt something. On pure survival instinct my blades extended from my back forcing Black*Star to back off. I took this moment to run past him and try to put as much distance between us and them as possible. _'For the love of, first the grimreapers son starts shooting at us and now the strongest and by far the stupidest meister in the academy is trying to kill us. What is with them?'_

After a few minutes of running up through the academy to escape I felt something coil around my ankles pulling them together and forcing me to fall to the floor. I see Tsubaki in her chain scythe form and Black*Star leaps through the air towards me preparing to end us. _'I'm sorry Tsubaki. Please forgive me.'_ I extended blades from my legs to stop his assault some of which slashed at Tsubaki's chain formed body causing her to loose her grip on me. Black*Star throw a hidden kunie knife with a rope tied to it to the ceiling furthest from him to pull himself back in mid-air. During this I see Kid flying in so I retracted the blades and untangled my self from Tsubaki's loosened grip and ran at full speed. Trying to keep this speed is tiring but what do you expect. Trying to run from the fastest meister in the academy is tough. I'm already breathing hard as can be. I continue to run down the hallway finally making it out of the academy then suddenly a scythe that looked all to familiar came swirling down and piercing the space in front of me. "Where do you think your going huh?" A voice that could only belong to Soul resonated from the scythe as he transformed back into his human form. He stood glaring at us with his hands in his coat pockets. "Soul please not you too? Out of everyone don't. Please" I begged in vain as he removed and transformed his right arm into his scythe blade making my suspicions clear.

_'Why Soul?'_ I hear something and I already knew that it was the others. I'm tiered. But seeing Blair struggle to hang on gave me enough reason to ignore the protest my body was putting up. _'I have to get out of this. But how? I don't even know why their attacking me to begin with.' _I could feel Blair weakening in my arms , I can't afford to hold back anymore if I want Blair to live. I held onto Blair and Nala with one arm as I held the other out in front of me. "I'm sorry guys." I focused hard and a purple ball of light began to shine in my hand. I saw everyone lunged towards us as I rose my hand to the air and made the ball explode into light blinding everyone. They were blinded this is my chance. I took off running as I could as I heard them crash into each other. As I ran through the city I heard Black*Star screaming like a true idiot about how could they let me get away before they started to chace me again. He was also screaming about something else too but I was to busy trying to get away to worry about it. Whatever it was it was probably one of his stupid rants.

I ran and ran with no real destination or thought in mind. I continued to run trying to wrap my head around what just happened and how was I going to help Blair. Medusa was right about my magic being weakened by the soul protect, that flash of light was all I was capable of. I had tears rolling down my cheeks from recalling the events of my friends attacking me By the time I noticed, I was clearly out of death city and running down the hallway in Medusa's layer. Then I saw her. The one who had stolen my heart. The person I love.

**(Medusa's POV)**

I hear someone approaching me from behind so I turned to meet whoever it was. My heart fluttered at the sight of the young meister who was standing in the archway but broke when I saw the sadness on her face with tears and her injured black cat next to an uninjured sleeping Nala. Black cat? She ran up and buried her head un my chest crying her eyes out. Once I got over my shock I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close and placed my other her head gently stroking her hair telling her its ok. Whatever or whoever was actually capable of making Maka cry to this extent I will make them pay with their life if need be. She ended up crying herself to sleep so I picked her up bridal style, carried her to an empty room and set her down on the bed. I tented to the hurt cat knowing Maka would be upset if it were to die. After that I brushed some stray strands of hair from her face and rested my hand on her cheek and gently carassed it with my thumb. I narrowed my eyes noticing something was off. I focused magic to my hand as it glow a very soft shade of purple and gently raised my hand not to wake her. As my hand rose a ruby red aura with sapphire blue shades through out it came with my hand and I recognized it instantly. "That bitch." I shut my hand and the aura shattered to pieces and vanished. I look at Maka's sleeping face and can't belive she did that to her. I moved both cats to be beside her then throw the covers over them before exiting the room.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Final Choice**_

**(Maka's POV)**

When I woke up I found myself on a soft bed with Blair and Nala sleeping next to me on a pillow. I look around and noticed that it wasn't my room. I could just feel how late in the night it was. I wondered where I was for a moment until I remembered what had happened to me. Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I knew that crying about it wouldn't help anything. I climbed out of bed only to receive a small tug on my sleeve. I turn ro see Nala with a small piece of my sleeve in her mouth with Blair awake behind her. "Maka. Where do you think your going?" I sighed at realizing that we are in Medusa's layer and Blair doesn't know about my current student teacher thing with me and Medusa have. "I'm going to talk to Medusa. I'll be back soon alright. Nala you'll be playing doctor so keep your patient bedridden and Blair no changing forms or magic. You be a good girl and stay here." I tell Nala and Blair who nodded in response as I get up to leave the room ignoring Blair's silent protest about me going to Medusa.

Besides the place where I trained I don't really know my way around this place and wondered would I get to Medusa? As I walked down the hallway I saw Ereka sitting on one of her giant flying tadpoles talking to Free. In my time training here I actually got to know Medusa's henchmen. Ereka was actually pretty nice to me and Free wasn't that bad ether. I guess is decent if I didn't somehow get her mad at me and if she's not around Medusa when we talk she's rather nice too. As I walked up to them they looked at my way and Free excused himself for some reason but I just put that aside and walked up to the frog witch. "Ereka could you show me where Medusa is?" "Sure." Within a few minutes we came to what seemed like a giant library. Books on every self, of every kind, and size. There were so many bookcases that I was just mesmerized by the sheer number of them all I practically had stars in my eyes. But what made my day was the person that was sitting at the table reading one of the many books she had on the table.

"Madam Medusa, Maka has woken up and wants to talk to you." Ereka said gaining the snake witch's attention. "Thank you Ereka." Medusa said as she put the book down and got up. As she walked over to me the frog witch bowed before leaving out the room leaving us alone. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Medusa said as she put a hand on my shoulder. Even through my shirt I can feel her warm hand and that brought a blush to my face. I puy my hand over hers and I couldn't wait another second to tell her this. "Before that there's something else I need to tell you." I looked her in the eyes and felt my heart race at the mere thought of telling her how I feel about her. "I love you Medusa." I saw a warm smile come to her face as her hand went from my shoulder to my cheek. "I love you too Maka." She leaned down as I picked my head up and moved closer to her. Our lips meet in a blissful kiss. I could feel her wrap her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her body.

She nipped at my lips asking for entrance which I happily granted. Our tongues meet in a heated battle for dominance which she easily won and I gladly gave myself to her in the kiss. Her tongue lashed around in my mouth and saliva tasted so sweet and her lips were so soft. This felt like I was in heaven. Our lungs burned for air but ignored it as much as we possibly could before we were forced to stop our tongues from dancing and take in a large breath of fresh air into our lungs. We gazed into each other's eyes with nothing less than pure love. "Maka as much as I'd love to continue holding you like this but please...tell why were you in such a state last night." I could feel my heart ache at the sound of her question. I turned my head away from her but Medusa forced our eyes to meet by placing her hand on my cheek and turned my head to her. "Tell me." I knew that I should have known that would have happened. "Okay." W went back to the room I woke up in. We found Blair with Nala lying on her side keeping her down staring at us as we walked in. The sight of my two pet like that made me giggle as we sat down on the bed. Blair and Nala were at my side almost immediately with Nala in my lap purring and Blair on my left standing on all fours hissing giving Medusa a dirty look.

"Blair its okay. She won't hurt us." The look on Blair's face said that she was skeptical at best but she stood down and rested again this time she muttered a final 'fine' and couldn't help but fall asleep. "So your Lord Death let this little witch move around freely?" Medusa whispered in my ear as she placed a hand on my waist. "Actually she's just a cat with a lot of magical power. I found that out the hard way." I remembered back to when Soul would have become a Death Scythe if she was a real witch. But since I'm a witch and I'm somewhat friends with Mizune and Ereka. And most importantly with my love for Medusa. I'm not sure how I feel about the key component for the creation of Death Scythe's. I have a whole new out look on it. It's horrible. How could I not have a problem about it before? Harvesting souls to use for our own purposes rather if it was for good. It was still twisted. "Well finding a creature like that is extremely rare nowadays. Long ago every witch had one or more creature like Blair that matched their animal based magic alongside their summoned familiars. Well every great witch always had more than two or more." Hearing Medusa explain that I turned and leaned my head on her shoulder and smiled remembering all the snakes that was always around when she called for them proving how much of a powerful witch she is. "By great witches, do you mean someone like you?" She chuckled at my comment but I can't help how I admire her. "Yes like me. But also how you soon will be. Now back to the matter at hand and no changing the subject. What happened?" Should have known that wasn't going to last long.

After I told Medusa everything that had happened I sat there in her arms petting Nala, waiting for a response. I just hope that she doesn't over react which I highly doubt she would after all she and I both know she's above that, but still. "Maka I don't know what to say to you about this. Their your friends not mine it's up to you how to think about it but I'll be here for you if you need someone to talk to." She leaned over and kissed me on my lips. God I will never grow tired of this. "Thank you." We stare into each other eyes just enjoying each others company. But once I start to think of my situation I turn away. What am I going to do now? My life as a meister is all over, my friends chased me out of Death city, they tried to kill me and to add to that Soul did too. Soul. my friend, my partner, we've known each for so long just for him to try to kill me. So what now? A few minuets pass by and I still feel Medusa's warmth and her presence is so nice. Her aura is so much more calming than it had been before all this. It's kinda funny, if you told me that I would fall in love with Nedusa. One of the DWMA's most dangerous enemies I'd probably bitch slap you in next century then nail you where it hurts the most for even suggesting it. _'Yeah that's what I will do.'_ "Maka are you alright?" "Yeah I was just thinking it's not like I can go back to Shibuzen. Also I haven't even finished my magic training." Medusa's eyes widened putting together what I was about to say. "Maka are you sure about this? I don't mind but later you might change your mind." I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life. "Yes. I want to dedicate myself to becoming a full-fledged witch and stay by your side." She smiled at what I said and whispered a quiet 'very well' before our lips meet once again. Much to my dislike she parted from my lips smiling. "Well then. Let's get started shall we."

**(Three Hours Later medusa's POV)**

To say that I was happy to hear Maka say that she was going to stay here with me was a understatement but after that I asked if she was truly sure about this decision . I didn't want to do. I was sitting in front of my crystal ball with Mizune and Ereka standing in the coroners of the platform we were on waiting for her to come into the room. I had them come to witness the birth of a new witch. Ereka and Mizune both understood completely and did as they were told and I refused to allow Free to witness this event. It was a coronation that is only known of by witchs. We heard foot steps from behind and we turned to meet the owner of them and I smiled. I saw Maka in an outfit much like my own with Blair and Nala beside her. Except her cloths didn't have snake attachments coming off like mine did. The two cats sat beside each other near the entrance as they waited for their master. I allowed them to come only because Maka insisted on it. "How do I look?" Sha was blushing at her own question. How cute. :Beautiful as always." She blushed harder and turned her head away with a pouting. "I was talking about my clothes but...thank you." She smiled at her last words and walked up beside me. "Shall we get started with your familiar?" She nodded her head with a confident smile. I leaned down and kissed her real quick before we began. I walked over and picked up my crystal ball before handing it to her. I took a few steps back and summoned the snakes on my arms and had them start circling around her. I held out my hands, closed my eyes, and began to cast the enchantment necessary for the process turning my snakes a bright purple color.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was a little frightened at what was happening. "It's ok Maka relax. Hold out the ball and focus on it." I instructed her as she started to relax more to the sound of my voice. I continued the process and Maka began to glow and a small fraction of her soul exited her body and entered the crystal ball. Maka's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she was amazed at what was happening. The fraction of her soul swirled inside the ball before turning red and became a new soul all of its own. The red soul floated up and out of the crystal ball. Much to my surprise the singal red soul split into two souls. This was all to familiar. This is the exact same thing that happened to me. The two souls started to take form as two lines extended from them and became wings. Arms and legs were the next to take form then as the mid section started to stretch a bit. Heads with sharp teeth formed on one of them and on the other end tails formed. As the red faded all that was left were two slender floating dragons that were currently so small they looked like they were babies.

The two slender dragons flow inside Maka's body and fang marks appeared on her cheeks (like the markings on Kiba's face in Naruto) and dragon tattoos went down her shoulder and to the top of her hands as her eyes became slit and sharp like mine. The back of Maka's shirt had two flaps shoot out and become wings as the bottom of her shirt stretched out long and thin down to her ankles like it had become a tail. Maka's pants legs now had gained dragon designs down the side while the front of her shirt had a design that kinda looked like a dragons face. As she stopped glowing Maka set the crystal ball down on the ground and looked herself over inspecting her look. The wings and tail of her outfit were now just flaps until later use like the snakes on my shirt. She looked to me with a hopeful eyes. "Ho do I look?"

I smiled, walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to my body and leaned in. "Beautiful." I said as we kissed passionately. This was a new beginning...for both of us.

**AN: With this chapter done it marks the end of the first half of 'The Meister And The Snake'. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**The Gorgan Sisters Part: 1**_

**(Two Weeks Later Unknon's POV)**

_'Hmm? Oh. I guess it's time to get out of bed. That was a good nap. That was the best sleep I had in years. Then again the last chance for sleep I had wasn't under the best of conditions.'_ I thought as a sudden weakness came over me. _"Guess I should get something to eat. From the feel of it there's a five cores meal all around me. Well I guess that will have to do for a meer appetizer. I need nourishment to keep my new transformed body strong until I get a proper meal. I also have to go and thank her for giving me this opportunity to rest and finish my transformation.'_

**(Death's POV)**

This is aggravating to no end. It has been a little over two weeks since Brew and Abon were stolen and even with all the search parties I sent out to find them have had no luck. It had gotten to the point where I had noticed I left Shibuzen all but defenseless by sending to many groups out and I had to call a lot back so I could rest and calm myself. It has been a really stressful two weeks. I could have sworn that it had been years to me. That's when my Death room began to shack violently putting me and Spirit who was at my side on edge. It shock more and more making Spirit lose his balance and fall to his knees. That's when it hit us. Madness wavelengths hit us and caused our heads to pound like jack hammers in the effort to stay sane. It felt like our heads split in two just to make the pain stop. I felt this presence before but this powerful before. It sent chills throughout my whole body. Hearing a cracking sound we turn to one in the many crosses in the chamber. A hand shoot up from in front of it and fell to the ground to dig its fingers into the concert. Soon a body followed and the surrounding area around burst into an explosion of dust and the person who had risen flipped through the air and sat down on spider's web that had suspended itself in air and the appearance of the person sitting there confirmed my fears.

It was a child version of Asura the Kishin. His body was covered in the same rags that he was last seen in when Maka Alborn who is now missing since Abon's theft had defeated him. He looked as small as the child Medusa temporarily possessed. His hair would fall and drag on the floor if he stood and walked around. He opened his eyes and looked over his body and raised an eye brow. "Okay. So it seems my soul has adjusted to this new power but my hasn't yet. Well time will solve that." Instantly Spirit changed into his scythe form that I took in my over sized hand as I took flight to the air."Asura I don't know how you have risen from the dead and not as a zombie might I add but I would suggest that you return to the grave where you belong." My terrifying true voice boomed echoing throughout the room. He turned his head and casted us a bored glance from the only eye we could see through his hair and before we know it we were on the ground, Spirit on the verge of death and I barely on that line myself. What hit us? "Well that was truly disappointing. Even for you Death. I'm must be much stronger than before. Well time to eat." He said as he pointed his face upwards and opened his mouth wide. And the next instant all of the graves were destroyed and the Kishin eggs from each flow inside his mouth.

All of the hundreds and hundreds of eggs all vanished as he swallowed the large lump in hi throat that grow from his meal. "That will have to do for now. Well cya around Death. It's nice to see someone you know after just waking up even if it is you." He said standing up on the spider web leaping into the sky breaking a hole in the rooms ceiling leaving us in this state. 'How did he come back?'

**(Medusa's Layer Maka's POV)**

In the two weeks that I've been living with Medusa life has been great personally. I've gotten farther in my training then I ever would if I was still in Shibuzen. Yes whenever I thick about what happened back then I can't help but still feel the pain of it all. But I'll move on eventually. Nala now has quiet the liking to Medusa and is with her whenever she's not with me. Blair went back to wearing a dark purple witch outfit with her but this one compared to her old but was a two piece one instead. Her tope had long sleeves that down hid her hands underneath and the top itself stopped above her navel. Her bottom piece remained the same as she now walks around barefoot. I was currently in Medusa's library with my wings extended flying in front of one of the high shelves of a bookcase. I had a stack of books balanced on my clothes tail with two books in my hands trying to find a place to put them. Medusa's library is amazing! There are so many books on spells about souls and many other things. Medusa even said that she herself hasn't been able to read all of them. Given how powerful and smart she is I'm surprised and that's not just love talking. "Miss Maka." I turned to see Ereka floating up to me on her tadpole. Ever since I decided to stay here with Medusa she's started addressing me by 'miss' or 'lady'. She was being way to formal. "I told you Maka is just fine. It's my name after all." I said shining a bright smile her way. "Yes well Madam Medusa wants to talk to you." She said. 'Really in my short time here she knows how much I like to spend time in this library. If actually decided to interrupt my study it must be important.' I thought as I looked back to the bookcase. "Say could you put these back for me if it's not to much trouble?" Ereka didn't have a problem with it so I handed her the books I had in my hands and placed the stack of books on my tail on another tadpole she conjured up. With out of the way I quickly flow down and out the library.

As flow down the hallway I saw Blair and gave her a quick wave before I passed her then something came to mind as I practically hit the brakes stopping in midair. 'Crap I forgot to ask her where Medusa was.' Well I guess it can't be helped but then again I never really hated this. 'Medusa where are you?' I thought sending it to the snake witch through the snake on my neck. **'IN OUR ROOM. I WAS JUST PUTTING STUFF AWAY WHEN I SENT EREKA FOR YOU.'** I heard her heavenly voice in my mind. I always liked hearing voice in my head. I guess that's kinda weird but when ever I'm stressed out it relaxes me. 'Ok I'll be there soon. Love you.' **'LOVE YOU TOO.'** I sigh peacefully afterwards I still can't get over that me and Medusa is actually happening. It feels like I'm on cloud nine. "Maka!" The loud sound of my name woke me from my thoughts as I turn around only for large breast to be pushed in my face as I fall to the ground with whoever tackled me.

Not whoever tackled me because there's only one person that would do this. "Blair what was that for!" I say as I push off me enough to get a word out. As she stared at me she looked like she had a hurt expression on her face with her lips all pouty. "Maka you know I need more then just quick wave to get a good fill of my master." She said as she started to nuzzle herself against me. I sigh in defeat as I give the cat girl a warm hug and hear her soft purrs. "There. How's that?" I asked smiling as she continues to purr and snuggle to her hearts content. "Yeah that'll do. I'm sorry for tackling you." Her ears dropped down and her tail hit the floor like all the strength she us in it went away because of how ashamed she was. 'I can't be mad at you' I thought as I got up to my feet and looked at her sitting on the floor. I gently pet her head telling her that I'm not mad making her jump up and hug me again. "Oh Maka what would I do without you!?" 'I have a few ideas but I'd rather not say them.' "Oh right where were you going anyway?" She asked with her tail waving around energetically as she released me from the hug. "I was going to talk to Medusa before you happened." I said in teasing manner as I poked her forehead. The look pleading on her face was enough for me to know what she wants. "By any chance do you want to come?" I sigh knowing the answer. The next second she turned back into her cat form and jumped into my arms into my arms and licked my check. 'Yep called it. Always wants to be beside her master. She was probably on her way to make a surprise appearance when I was studying.' With that down I extended my wings and flow down the hallway again my Blair close to my chest.

I came to a stop as we were now in front of me and Medusa's room. I opened the door and we saw Medusa sitting on the foot of the bed gently petting Nala who was laying down in her lap purring from the general touch. I smiled at the sight of this. I closed the door behind me as I let Blair leaped from my arms to the bed as she laid down next to the snake witch. Since we got together Blair has finally accepted Medusa as her master as well which makes me happy since she doesn't give her dirty looks anymore. I sit down on the other side of the black cat as Nala jumps from Medusa's lap and into mine purring as she nuzzled her head into my stomach. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask petting Nala's head and receiving the cutest purr of delight that you could ever hear. "Maka I know who messed up your life back in Shibuzen. I've known for a while now." I look towards her shocked at this information. Ever since I told Medusa what happened she's been rather quiet and told me she needed time to think which is why I spent so much time in the library. Giving the all the time she needs. For her to tell me that she knew who was behind that was a shocking experience. How come she waited to tell now what's her reason.

"Why haven't you told me before? Are you afraid that I wouldn't control myself if I knew?" These words made her flinch. But I don't think it was for the same reason that I thought it was. I can just feel it. "No. It's because I knew you would want to see this person and I'm not sure if I'd be able to control myself. I'm not worried what you would do I'm worried what I would do." So that's why. She is angry at this person. Just like me. "Medusa take me to this person I want to meet them and I won't take no for a answer." She looked at me worried that we will have to go but she took a deep breath and nodded. She knew better than to try to change my mind once I was set on something. "Very well. We'll leave first thing tomorrow. For now let's enjoy the rest of this fine day. Alright?" I sighed and leaned in as she put her hand on my head and guiding my to her shoulder and kissing my lips. It may have only been two weeks but I love my new life. When I meet this person Medusa spoke about, I'll slap the hell out of them and thank them for what they did.

(Soul's POV)

Me, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are walking to Lord Death's room for who knows what reason. Black*Star is being his usual energetic self but Tsubaki. She's been acting strange lately since Maka disappeared. Black*Star says that he felt Tsubaki was holding back in our chase after the person who Kid stopped from stealing Abon. She said that she felt like she had meet that person before. Which is weird if you ask me. I still can't get this concern out of my head. Where the hell is Maka! She's been missing for two weeks and she hasn't said a word of where she is. I mean I'm glad I don't have to deal with that evil little fur ball but still I rather have to deal with her evil pest of a pet just to have her around. Black*Star's cool and all but there is only so much stupidity that I can take. As we approached the doors to Lord Death's room I hear Black*Star say something that only his ego could come up with. "I bet Lord Death has finally realized how awesome I am and he wants me autograph!" With him now laughing like fool I reached out and turned the knob on the door and open it.

We see Kid wearing his death cloak on and Liz and Patty at his side turned and looked at us. Lord Death and Death Scythe Spirit looked like they should be in a hospital bed. Lord Death had bandages on sections of his strange form of a body with his mask cracked and missing one eyehole. Spirit was worse. His entire body was covered in bandages almost looking like a mummy. We could only see his blood red hair and his eyes. He was in a wheelchair with a movable I.V. next to him. He really looked like hell. I glanced at the others and saw that they were very surprised that their in this condition. I was so surprised when they said that the kishin Asura was back that I almost didn't hear when Lord Death addressed his son. "~Kid is something wrong?~" His goofy voice sounded as he bent his shadow form awkwardly to the left. We all looked to Kid but he didn't answer immediately as if he was thinking intently. "What's wrong is Maka. I've been thinking and everything has been completely fine until she started acting strangely."

What is he getting at? Well I guess when I think about it he is kind of right but still. "~What do you mean?~" Lord Death asked his son before I had a chance to. "I'd hate to say this but I think that Maka had something to do with Brew and Abons theft." Spirit practically wanted to jump up out of his wheelchair and strangle Kid to death for his accusation and I nor did anyone else want to hear this out but he keep talking. "Soul." I stiffened at the sound of my name. What now? "Huh?" "Tell me and be honest has Maka been acting strangely ever since you came back from England?" He asked me with a very serious look on his face." Uhh well even before then actually. For about two before we left she had been keeping to herself a lot then the day before we came back she just suddenly locked herself in her room and snapped at me when I asked her what was wrong. But I figured that she was going through some personal stuff and just left it alone." His look intensified with my answer. What's so wrong with personal stuff?

"And has she been disappearing at random moments at a time?" I was silent. He and the rest of already knew the answer but he just wanted me to say it and when I didn't he took it upon himself. "Yes she has disappeared many times. Also on my patrols around Death city I've noticed Maka coming and going late at night and very early in the morning. During those times her soul seemed different and many times during the day when all of us were together. Not long before Brew was stolen Maka had disappeared. Then when it was her plane to search the academy she disappeared again then there was a break-in the vault by some creature that we prevented from stealing Abon that we gave chase to. However when we returned Abon was gone and Maka never should back up and I highly doubt that would get herself killed." My fist tightened and as I looked to the meisters and weapons and they were not liking what Kid was saying.

"Just what are implying?" Spirit's angered voice was muffled but still understandable from in his bandages. He is really pissed. I can understand Maka is my friend and I'm very angry. "What I'm implying is that Maka has turned against the DWMA and has handed Abon over to our enemy." Kid said closing his eyes as if he regretted what he said. I was pissed off but when I looked at everyone else and they were all angry as well but none more so the Tsubaki. She had a look of horror on her face and I could see she was mumbling something. It was faint but I could hear her say "Your wrong. Maka would never hand over Abon or Brew. She had noting to do with and I swear I will prove it."

**AN: I hope you liked the start of the second half of 'The Meister And The Snake'. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**The Gorgan Sisters 2**_

**(Tsubaki's POV)**

What? He can't be serious. He's just accusing Maka when she's not even here to defend herself. That's just not right and why are they only focusing on Brew and Abon? Not only is Maka missing Blair hasn't been seen around ether and I know it's not just one of her disappearing acts. We should be looking for or at least have or two groups searching. Besides what about Spirit? Yes he's injured and he got mad when she was accused of being a traitor but he hasn't done anything. With the way he is with his daughter he should be tearing everything apart looking for her with eight to ten people trying to get him back to the hospital. But he's just sitting there. Maka's overprotective and obsessive father is doing absolutely nothing. I looked on in horror as everyone just went on and about anything that was stacked against her. I can't believe this. I gritted my teeth as my horror was replaced with anger.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I screamed out clearly catching everyone by surprise. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Accusing Maka when she's our friend and not here to say anything, only caring about Brew and Abon not even trying to look, you all make me sick! But the worst one here is you!" I shouted pointing dead at Spirit with hell raising furry. "She's your own daughter, your own flesh and blood! With the way you are I expected you to be moving heaven and earth looking for her but your not! And you call yourself her father!" I grew silent trying not to loss it mire than I already have. I looked around and everyone eyes were wide with shock. Unable to say anything. I sighed and stormed out the room. I couldn't stand it in there anymore. I walked through the halls with so much frustration I didn't notice that I was walking down the stairs to the school. I didn't even notice that Black*Star of all people was coming after me. To not notice a loud mouth and hyperactive idiot I must really out of it.

"Hey Tsubaki what's wrong? That REALLY wasn't like you. Are you feeling alright?" He asked looking as if was actually concerned. He reached out his hand to try and comfort me but I swatted it away. "I'm just fine and you know what I'm tired of pretending to be nice you asshole. My grandparents may have drilled being a compassionate person into me but I sick of it and I'm sick of you and everyone else. Do know how hard it was to put up with you, how hard it was not to kill a annoying idiotic bastard like you. Everyday it's mighty this and magnificent that, and the most annoying thing that really pisses me off is when you constantly say that your going to surpass God! I am through with you find yourself a new partner I'm done!" I shouted letting out all of my pent up frustration to the one person I hate the most before running off and leap from rooftop to rooftop.

When I was sure I was alone I inhaled deeply and let out sigh. It felt great to just let all that out. I feel so happy not being tied down to him I just feel so...free. Now I can finally start something I couldn't do with him. Search for Maka and Blair. Considering what Blair said about her Maka being her new master they should still be together. Even Blair's not the type to leave her owner alone. Wait damn it I should have waited to cancel our partner until I got my stiff from his house but it felt so nice to just let it all out. Well when I think about it wouldn't really matter I'll just get them tonight.

**(Right after Tsubaki left Liz's POV)**

Seeing Tsubaki loss it like that was a surprise but a happy one at that. I just knew someone who hung around Black*Star every moment of everyday couldn't be that sweet and innocent. She had to have at least a little bad in her. If she was as caring as she acted then she would have gone insane a long time ago. I turned to with Patty as we had already recovered. I saw Kid his eyes were wide as they soon narrowed in the direction that Tsubaki went. Great now he's paranoid of her too. I glanced over to Black*Star and he had an idiotic look of surprise on. I successfully gained his attention and gestured for him to go after her but seemed like he didn't understand. I could just feel the vain in my head throb as I gave him the glare that me and Patty gave everyone before we meet Kid and he finally understand out of fear and ran off out the room. I went back my meister and shock my head. He still had that suspicious look. "Kid you know she's right and me and Patty agree 100%. We know that the magic tools are important to not even spare a few people to look for our missing friend and not even let her be here to defend herself is ridiculous. Patty could you stay her and fill me in on anything I might miss? I going go after Tsubaki, knowing Black*Star he'll probably screw something." I said which she agreed wholeheartedly befriend walked out the room. Before I did I saw a saddened look on Kid's face. At least he realizes when he messes up.

It wasn't long before I was walking through the town searching for the two ninjas. I window shopped for a while as the walked around until I heard voices coming from turn up ahead. When I was about to turn the corner I heard a voice that could only belong to Tsubaki screaming her head off. "-I'm sick of you and everyone else. Do know how hard it was to put up with you, how hard it was not to kill a annoying idiotic bastard like you. Everyday it's mighty this and magnificent that, and the most annoying thing that really pissed me off is when you constantly say that your going to surpass God! I am through with you find yourself a new partner I'm done!" I just stood there eyes wide at what I just heard. I know Black*Star's annoying but I didn't expect her to go off on him like that. A small smile came to my lips as I saw jump on top of a building and disappeared. Well at least she won't have to put up with him anymore. I walked up to Black*Star and put my hand on his shoulder and told him to cheer up and let me handle her later. He'll just make things worse. I want to get to know this side of Tsubaki.

**(Maka's POV)**

The flight to the person Medusa told me about was a relatively long one. Mesusa said that it would be not because she was afraid of the DWMA but because she didn't want to risk them finding out what she was doing. Now made me curious. As on continued to hold my wings out to stay airborne I looked over t Medusa who had Blair sleeping in her lap on her broom. She looked really focused. I glanced back Nala who was in my arms,she kept clinging to my pants refusing to be left behind when we were leaving was now digging her claws into the front of my hoodie. This would really hurt if I hadn't been practicing with my new magic and found a way to make my skin and clothes as tough as a dragons hide. My newly slithed eyes softened at the sight of her fear. She really doesn't like being this high up off the ground. We're so high it makes a forest seem like a bunch of bushes. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." I said making her calm down enough to retracted her claws and snuggle closer. I smile and look back to the sky to make sure I didn't run into a bird or something.

"Alright we walk from here." My snake witch said as she instructed me to land with her. Once on the ground I turn wings back to clothing and used my tail to lift Blair's sleeping form from Medusa's lap and into my arms with Nala. It's not as hard to move my wings and tail as it was before. Still feels a bit weird what can you expect even if it is just clothing I never had wings or a tail before. As we walked through a dense forest I looked down to see Nala had completely recovered from our flight and lying against Blair as they both slept. They look so cute. Medusa stopped me and I looked up to see we were in front of a abandoned building, a school to be precise. She put her Palm on the door and it glowed a bright red color before the door itself vanished. She looked to me and said to follow. She never gives me orders just who is this person. We walk inside and the door closed behind us. The inside was nothing like the outside which at this point didn't surprise me anymore. 'If you have magic why would you let yourself live in a rundown dump.' I thought as I looked around at the red and black theme of this place.

We continued to walk down the black and blood red colored hall before coming to a large door. Medusa opened it and as we walked in we saw a girl around my age staring out the window of her room. She had a unblemished pale skin complexion and slender facial features with an unusual iris in her eyes which seemed to be a yin yang shape the were half light blue and half reddish pink. Her hair was interestingly an floral patterned that was a mixture purplish blue and light red that was arranged in a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger with an appropriately tied bow that matched her earring hanging from her eight ear. She has slender arms and legs and nice curves and while her attire consisted of a long-sleeved sailor outfit. Her uniform had the symbol for Scorpio constalation as a small emblem beneath her sailor collar that had two stripes running across it. One that going along its entirety and another one that stops partway across the front.

"I see you have returned to the Medusa that I know dear sister." She said smiling as she turned to us. This girl is Medusa's sister too. From the looks she must be the youngest of the three. "And I see that your still trying to perfect your mind control experiment." My snake witch said as the walked over and picked up a ring on the desk in the room. "Yes. I feel that I'm almost there. Then maybe we can be a family again. Hmm?" I hardly heard those last few words of being a family. 'Is that what she is trying to do but why? Unless. Wait why is she staring at me and when did she get so close? Her face is hardly a few inches away from mine.' I thought as she now looked me up and down. "You know that this no way to do that and stop staring your making her uncomfortable." Media's said outing the ring down not even looking our direction. "Sorry." She said stepping away and I released a sigh of relief. "You may look a little different but your still that same girl that chased me through the dungeon." "Wait that was you!?" said waking Blair and Nala from my out burst.

"Yes Shaula Gorgan it's a pleasure to meet you. If I knew your were my big sisters lover I wouldn't have screwed you." My eyes widened as a heavy blush spread across my face. "How do you know that!" I screamed flustered and causing Blair and Nala to seek cover with Medusa to keep their ears from ringing anymore. "You just told." She said as she went and sat down at a chair near the desk. "Shaula you know that these won't work on Aracna. Her mind is to strong for even you to control and this is no way to bring a family together." Medusa's words hit Shaula hard as she now looked sad and was just looking at the jewelry on the desk. "I know but I also know that she will never return to how she used to be. But maybe if I make a spell strong enough I'll be able to make her do so even if it means she won't have her free will." When Shaula said that I felt a pain in my heart. 'How did this family get this way?' I thought as continued to look on in sadness. 'DON'T WORRY I'LL TELL YOU.' Mesusa spoke to me in my mind. I no longer feel surprised when she does it out of nowhere.

"Maka I didn't bring you here just to meet my sister and I take it your not surprised to learn that Aracna is still alive." To tell the truth it's not that surprising after Medusa told me how she survived. I wanted to tell you how witch's started being hunted in the first place. It was years ago long before you were ever born. I was 10 years old while Aracna was 16 and Shaula was 4. Witch's started to be hunted by Death when the salon witch trials started. A perfect time to hunt without starting a panic of world wide murder. Death came to our home and killed our mother and father but we were able to escape with our lives. We lived in constant fear as we had to survive in that era. It was hell. Being on the run constantly hunted by Death and his helpers while having to avoid the humans and their senseless slaughter of people thinking they were witches which very few times they were right. But it wasn't long till the witch trials died out but Death continued his search making his presence known to the world.

Years later Aracna had had enough of Death hunting every witch in the world for some unknown reason so she confronted and made a deal with him. He wanted weapons for a war that was about to wage with a powerful enemy he had encountered. So she had him promise that if she created the weapons he wanted that he would leave the witch race alone. The deal was made and she created the weapons of today. Like your father and Soul. However when she did he broke his promise and hunted witches like never before with weapons to rival our magic. The surviving witches all hated her for giving a powerful tool against us. It wasn't long the witches hunted her down as well as Death. Soon Aracna disappeared leaving me and Shaula alone. Then Stein and Spirit came for our souls. I had Shaula run while I held them off which of course I cheated death and used Aracna's revival spell and changed for the worst. Your father used what fragment of my soul left behind to become a Death Scythe. I'm lucky s side effect didn't happen when we fought." She told the whole story and I was completely in shock.

"My old master died at Death's hands. The only reason I helped him be able to move the city I'd because you were my friend and I didn't want you to die." The black cat's ears sank as she said that. Even my cat was hurt by that. So many died and before the death weapons were even created. Senseless slaughter and souls harvested and this is still going on even now. "Medusa Shaula?" The two sisters looked to me not knowing what I was going to say. "I want to make it clear to the DWMA where I stand. I'm going create a world where no witch will ever have to hide ever again and I want you to help me. Shaula you more then likely took Abon when I was being chased down right." The youngest sister just smiled and nodded her head to confirm my thought. Good because I have a plane you two might even get your sister back but first there are two witches in Shibuzin and I intend to liberate them. To night." I said as a grin appeared on my face as I could just see the plane unfold in front of me.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**A Wonderful Success**_

(Maka's POV)

I looked over Shibusen as I hovered in the sky with Nala in my arms and Blair on my shoulder. When I look back at what my life used to be its kinda funny that I'm doing this. "Maka are you ready? Are you sure you don't want me or Shaula to help with this?" Medusa said floating in next to me with amused smile playing at her delicious lips. "Yes I'm sure. I can do this." I smiled kissing her before turning to look at Eruka who was looking very sad. "Don't worry your little niece will be safe. Now do you have them set?" She nodded her head and I turned back to the city below. 'No turning back. I've chosen my side.'

* * *

><p>(Tsubaki's POV)<p>

'Well even if he is a moron if I get my stuff without him noticing then would most definitely be a accomplishment.' I thought as I silently entered Black*Star's house to retrieve my belongings. Truthfully there really is no need to steal the things that belong to me but I figured sneaking in and out of the house undetected by the physically strongest meister who may be a fool but is still a ninja would be good practice. As I walked through the house I heard a noise and when went to check on it I found Black*Star asleep and snoring very loudly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. 'So much for practice. When he's out like this he wouldn't even notice if the house collapsed on top of him.' I stopped being silent and just went up stairs and down the hall to my room. I opened the door and found my room just how I left it. I went in grabbed a bag and packed everything that I would want to keep and only the stuff I needed.

I looked around one last time before my eyes stopped on a photo on my dresser. It was a photo of me and everyone else on Maka's birthday. I smiled as I looked at it remembering the promise that me, Liz, and Patty made to Maka. 'It's time make do on that promise. And it's the same with them as well.' I turned a round flung my bag of belongings on my back and walked right out the front door. As I started to walk down the street I knew I was being followed and I know by who. "Guess you really are leaving." Liz spoke up walking towards me with her sister beside her. "Yeah I'm going to look for Maka. You two should as well." I said turning around facing the two girls. "Yeah but we still have things to do here. Even though Kid helped us we never really planed to stick around for to long. That just isn't how we are." I looked at them saddened at the fact they have to stay here longer. Before I could say anything a loud sound boomed through the air as the ground shock beneath us. All of us looked and saw that there was smoke rising all over the city. 'Great right when I'm about to leave this happens. '

Me, Liz, and Patty darted running through the streets towards the explosions to see if anyone was hurt until we saw something fly over head. We stopped on our tracks and started following the shadow above.

* * *

><p>(Maka's POV)<p>

Seeing the explosions go off all over Death city I waited a few minutes before handing my lover Blair and Nala and then began to flying over to the academy. As I flow over head no one was noticing me and I saw all many death weapons with their meisters running to the distractions I had Eruka set up. Once I landed outside the academy walked inside going from hallway to hallway until I came a flight of stairs. I walked up the stairs my bare feet touching the cool rubber steels that turn to tile floors. I walked down the next hallway using my soul perception to make sure the people I wanted were there and surly enough they were. I stopped in front of a door taking a deep breath and turning the doorknob to enter the room and in that instant I could already see the hidden cameras watching us. But that's ok. After all its not like I'm hiding I've made my choice.

I looked to the center of the room and there sitting on a bed was a little possibly no older the 6 maybe 7 in age and had cute little witch outfit with a frog hat on her head. This child was Angela Leon the young witch Black*Star and Tsunami refused to harvest her soul from. When that happened Death supposedly offered her a free life in Death city but clearly see is always being watched. Just how free is she if her sanctuary is Notting more than one big prison cell. To her right with a toothpick in his mouth was her guardian. A man with long blond hair that now reached down a bit below the midsection of his back in his usual white t-shirt and jeans. This man is Mifune the user of swordsman style that uses as many sword that he can carry which is a lot. The last I remember when I saw him training he was using a thousand and one swords.

The small child jumped from her bed and ran up to me where I picked her up to hug her. "Maka, Maka your back! Your back! I've missed you some much you look different and I really like your outfit." Angela said as she cheered and wiggled out of my grasp and was now jumping up and down with excitement. I always busted her after she was brought to this city. Besides her clothing she was Notting more than a child who kinda became like a little sister to me. "Yes I've missed you too. How would you like to come with me and leave this city?" I asked and she agreed just happy that she would be with me. She turned around pulled Mifune by the to get and darted out the door saying come on. I saw Mifune fling his two five hundred sword cases over hi shoulder with one hand while pick up his single sword by his chair with the other and walked towards the small girl.

"Your not going to say anything or ask why I'm clearly a witch?" I said stopping him right beside. "No. As long as your concern is Angela's safety then you have my full support." His said sending a glance my way before following the little girl. I chuckled figuring that if I got the girl he would definitely go as well. Once I left the room I told them to use the explosions going on outside as a cover to get out of the city where a limo under a cloaking spell will be waiting. With Mifu's skills he should spot it easily. "Maka what about you?" Angela asked sad finding out that I wasn't going with them. "Don't worry I'll be there I just have another person to go see before that ok. Now be good and go." She nodded and looked to Mifune as he nodded his head guided the girl outside. I found my own way out and use my soul perception to find the person I was looking for. After all the witches in the city at the is me, Angela who is leaving the city, and one I'm looking for who is currently heading down a street to my left.

I spread my wings and took flight in that direction. After a few minutes I saw the person was searching for. A girl with pink now shoulders length in a ponytail wearing her academy uniform while the girl beside her with her dark brown hair wearing the same thing. "Kim!" I shouted getting the two girl's attention making them turn around. "Maka where have you been and what are you wearing?" Kim came up worried out of her mind. Whenever Tsubaki or Liz and Patty weren't around I always hangout with her get away from the idiot boys in my former life. I smiled asking her. "Would you like to come with me?" She just blinked not expecting the first thing to come out of my mouth after being gone for two weeks with no explanation or excuse to be that. "What? Go where?" She said stepping back with a puzzled expression. "Ok how about this then. Would you like to be with your own kind?" This one clearly shocked her as she now had a bead of sweat going down her head. "How do you know? I never told you. I never told anyone but Jackie." I chuckled hearing that. I already know she'd ask that question with good reasons.

"I knew for a while now. To anyone who can sew souls and knows what a witch's soul protect looks like it's rather easy. No one at the school ever suspended you cause the only witches they've seen are the ones they killed who never had a soul protect up. Of course with Death hardly ever leaving his chambers he never knew you were one. But back to my question. What's your answer?" She hesitated as her bangs hid her eyes from view. Her fist tightened as she answered. "The witch community cast me out because of my type of magic and I spent years at this school hunting them why would I ever go back!" I sighed knowing I really should have been more specific. With now knowing that she thinks I trying to get her to go back to the community. "I'm not trying to get you to go back to the community I'm trying to get you to come with ME." She flinched not expecting what I was saying and stayed quite. "You know even here your not safe from a witches fate by the academy and before you bring up Angela she's just a little and yet everyone in this city was always keeping a eye on her. She was never truly free like Death promised her. This city was her prison and it's yours. It's Death's fault why the witches of the world have turned out like this by hunting and harvesting their souls and this is still going on. So come with me please. I know your sick and tired of hiding so come with me and help create world where our kind will never have to hide again."

She still hesitated not sure of what to do. Jacqueline stepped up and took the pink haired girls hand in her own and looked her in the eyes. "No matter what you choose I'll always be by your side. No matter what." She said visually blushing as she said that last part making Kim blush too. I laughed out loud on the inside knowing exactly what I was seeing was nothing more then love yet to be said. Kim smiled at her and took a deep breath before turning back to me. "Ok I'll go with you." I smiled and pointed the east of the city where Mifune and Angela were heading. "Head in this direction you should see Angela and her guardian going that way. There is a cloaked limo waiting. I'll be there soon I just have one more thing to do." They nodded and ran in the direction I pointed out until Kim stopped and looked back to me. "Just how long have you known you were a witch?" I sighed and looked to the and listened to the explosions before answering her. "Not long really. I only just found out before that mission to England and it's only been a few weeks since my teacher showed my how to use my magic." She looked like she was going to ask something else but she stopped her self and just went after her partner.

I smiled once they were out of sight and spread my wings again thinking that my surprise for Medusa will definitely make her happy but before I could fly the sound of my name being called meet my ears. I turned around and saw Tsubaki with the Thompson sisters heading in my direction. Before I could tale flight the ninja dashed up to me and me like crazy as I felt her years touch my cheek. "Maka thank God your alright. Thank goodness your safe." I wasn't confused or angry for what they tried to do to me after what Shaula told me and I think it's best they never know. Tsubaki pulled away whipping her tears away and smiled at me. "I was just about to go looking for you until all this happened." She said as she gave me another hug. "Really? I've vanished for two whole weeks after the incident at the school and you just know decided to search for me?" Her face saddened from my words but I felt deep inside that she wasn't at fault. "It's not her fault Maka in fact me and Patty felt the same way. It's just that after Abon vanished Death ran us ragged and sent almost every meister and weapon out of the city searching for Abon and Brew that it bordered on insanity. Every time a group came back and reported their findings he'd send right back out to a new location to check. We had absolutely no time and he never gave you a second thought when we brought you up. Even your dad was shockingly quite. To be honest we'd be going with Tsubaki if we didn't have a few things to do here."

The words that Liz said helped me put something's together about why the DWMA was running around like maniacs in those two weeks. Also the words of concern warmed my heart to now they were worried about me. I couldn't have any better friends. "Your not surprised that I'm a witch?" Patty giggled as she bounced over to me have a bone crushing hug one that made me desperate for air. "Of course not silly. All we care about is that your alright." She loosened her grip realizing that wasn't breathing. I gasped for air and looked at her big grin. They truly are the best. Patty let go of me and I saw the look in Tsubaki's eyes shift. It was real quick but it was there. "Maka remember that promise we all made on your birthday when the boys were being idiots?" This made me think and I remembered it fondly as I nodded my head with a smile. "We all made a promise to look out for each other..." She said as she dropped down to one knee and bowed her head. "so please allow me to serve by your side. Allow to be your personal ninja, your weapon." I was certainly surprised and I had no idea what to say. I never thought this would happen. "But Tsubaki I -" I stuttered before being cut off by the bowing ninja. "Please Maka. This is what I want." I have never heard her more sure in my entire life. There was no way of talking her out of this.

"She has made it vary clear that she never wants to be anywhere near Black*Star." Liz said with a hint of humor in her voice. I took a deep breath and smiled looking down at her. "Very well from now on you and I shall remain together." After that Liz said that she and Patty still had things to do before they would join us so I mimicked what Medusa did to create the snake on my neck and have it the three weapons. Naturally since me and Medusa's animal themes are different my looked more like a dragon tattoo on their necks but it still did the same thing. I my new ninja the same thing I told the last two groups and spread my wings and this time I took to the skies. That meeting and how it turned out was very unexpected but it made smile all the same. 'That was great and all but it's time to get back the surprise I have planned for Medusa. She's going to love it.' I thought flying back into the academy.

Once inside I dashed straight down the hall through some halls, down some stairs until I was in the dungeon. The look of pure joy on my lovers face made all warm and fuzzy inside that I couldn't stop grinning. 'She'll be so happy.' I thought as I came to a stop in front of a large steel door and the sounds of whimpering from inside made cringe. 'Oh no.' I thought cracking the door open to peck my head inside and I saw a shivering body in the corner. I sighed and quietly and swiftly stepped inside and next to the shivering form. 'I need to hurry. Eruka set up forty or her tadpole bombs and thirty have already gone off. Tsubaki and the Thompson's took up a bit of valuable time.'

"Crona?" She flinched at my voice before holding herself tighter. I sighed and sat down beside her. 'I am rather important in her world. Maybe me disappearing did some damage.' She shivered a bit more before she stopped and stole a glance at me which I only sent her a soft smile. "You look different Maka." Her soft frightened voice made me really sad. "Yeah. Crona I need to talk to you...about Medusa." The name of her mother struck her hard and I know it was because of things that happened between them and my blind accusations. "What about her." I took a deep breath staring at the ceiling and thought about my words carefully. "Contrary to what I said about her she isn't as bad as I thought. Also the timeframe when she was raising you wasn't the best for her either. I guess you could say that her body was like a prison that her true self couldn't escape from." I said looking back to girl beside me. She had hid her face from me and stayed as quite as the dead.

"In the last few weeks that I have been gone I've been with Medusa and even before that I've been meeting with her as my teacher when I found out about my magic. Everything about her is so different then when we last saw her. She is really changed for the better. Well I guess changed back to how she truly is better then changed for the better and she's really sorry about how she raised you." Crona never even looked at me as I saw her tightened her grip on her arm from my words. I got on front of her putting on hands on her cheeks and forcing her to look me in the eyes. I knew being forceful with Crona is never a good idea but the frightened expression vanished from her face when she saw the pleading look in my eyes. "Please Crona I know she's caused you a lot of pain and I know I said that you should never get involved with her again but would I really be with her if she hasn't changed. So please even if just once. Give one more chance just one and I promise she'll make it up to you." I said standing on my feet offering my hand to her. "So will you give a second chance? Just one last chance." She hesitated looking to the floor beside her for a few seconds before looking back up to meet my eyes and taking my hand.

Heading up and out of the dungeon leverage easy enough until I heard footsteps coming from around a corner so I had Crona stop and stay quiet while peaked around. I saw a weapon and their meister searching the halls. I listened and noticed that the explosions outside had stopped. They must have noticed that the commotion was a distraction and sent some of their people to search the school. The two didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon and I got tired of being sneaky when there is no point anymore. I smiled as I formed a ball of purple fire in my hand and aimed it at the wall. I let loose the flame as a beam of intense fire burned a perfectly round hole in the wall. I heard screaming getting closer and I knew that the two around the corner heard the racket. I scooped a startled Crona up bridal style, spread my wings and jumped through the hole flying over the city.

I flow swiftly exiting the city with ease. I touched down on the ground and saw Medusa standing by the limo while I put Crona back on her feet. Medusa was about to say something but she froze up seeing the person with me. Her daughter was trying to hide behind me but I moved out the way and gave her a general nudge forward. The snake witch just stood there as Crona came closer and closer then stopped about two feet from her. "Um...Maka said...that you had...and that I should give you one last chance to be my mother." Crona as she soon mustered up the courage to tell the woman in front of her. In a second the mother took her daughter in a general warm hug as tears of joy went down her cheeks. Crona was frozen in shock. She must have expected her mom to do something else. She hesitantly raised her arms and clung to the woman as tears streamed from her eyes as well.

I smiled at the scene unfolding before my ears physically sharpened at tip and my heightened hearing caught the sound of multiple footsteps getting closer from the city. I sighed focusing my magic away from my ears and walked up to the two. "We should get moving. Their getting closer." Medusa pulled away from their embrace smiling and we all got inside the limo. On the inside to the left side of the limo I saw Eruka with her niece Angela sitting in her lap with Mizune to their right and Mifune to their left. On right side was Kim sitting with Jackie on her right and Tsubaki to her left. In the center Medusa sat in between me and Crona. I smiled giving the snake witch a kiss on the lips before resting my head on her lap making sure everyone knew the relationship me and Medusa were in.

In the front of the limo Shaula sat in the passenger seat while Free drove the limo when I told him it was to to go. The entire ride back Mizune was staring at Kim making the ride back even more uncomfortable for her. **'Well Maka you had quite a soccessful outcome. You evev brought a few people you didn't say you were going to bring.'** Medusa's voice spoke out clear through the snake on my neck gesturing to Tsubaki and Crona when she last part. 'Yes well Tsubaki was a surprise to me too, also Liz and Patty, the grim reader's son's weapons are also working with us. But I always intended to bring Crona. I wanted it to be a surprise and it was.' She smiled and pulled me into a sweet kiss. **'And what a pleasant surprise it was.'** The kissing was starting to make those who know uncomfortable but that doesn't matter. I love Medusa and she loves me and that's all that matters.

'Now all that's left is to get them settled into their new lives before we start gathering ourselves a army.' I told my lover in which she smiled placing her hand around my waist. **'I can't wait to get started.'**

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Adding To The Family**_

(Maka's POV)

I yawned as Free drove the limo up to a abandoned mansion that like the school Shaula was hiding out in seemed to be coming apart at the seems and shouldn't be livable. He pulled to the front of the mansion and the limo door opened on there own letting us out. Once everyone was out I noticed that it was in the afternoon judging from the color of the sky and the normally chuckling Sun was now drowsy and about to fall asleep at any moment. I saw Free turn to the limo and place his hands on the side. His eye with the magic circle in it glow and within seconds the car vanished into thin air. 'That was kinda interesting.' I thought in curiosity. Though I have been with them for a while that was the first time I have ever seen that. I turned back as my snake witch placed her palm on the front door and made it glow brightly before it opened up. "This is where you will be staying. Free and Eruka will show you to your rooms when your ready." Medusa said crossing her arms before she walked into the building. As I walked in Nala and Blair pounced on me with Nala purring as she rubbed her head against my cheek and Blair complaining about how Medusa sent them home through a portal. 'So that's why they weren't in the limo.' I thought before releasing a second yawn. Maybe I shouldn't have used a spell I just learned.' I told my lover that I would be going to bed early. "Ok sleep well and we begin Kim's coronation in the morning." She said as I walked to our shared room to sleep.

(Kim's POV)

'Coronation? Coronation for what?' Thought as I watched as Maka walked away then looked back to Jackie. Is this really ok with her? We just gave up everything we had in death city to come here and my partner doesn't even looked a bit concerned. I glanced at Tsubaki and noticed that she looked different then she did back in Shibusen. 'Why is she here?' I still felt a shiver run up my spine and I looked back to see the mouse witch named Mizune still staring at me. 'What is with her?' Thought as I took Jacqueline's hand and told the big burly man in a black t-shirt and military jeans who was named Free we wanted to see out rooms. He nodded and lead us down a hallway to his left. We followed him till he stopped and open a door to his right and gestured for bus to go inside. We stepped in and noticed it was pretty big. I walked in and put my hand on the bed and I could feel just how soft it was. Jacqueline walked around inspecting the place for who knows what and I just had ask.

"Jackie why don't you seem at least a bit sad about leaves my death city." She turned and faced me confused about why I would ask that then she just turned towards the window and looked the darkening sky. "Because besides you I never really had anything that I would feel sad about losing." What did she mean? "Why? What about the friends we made? What about your family?" She just shook her head with sadness that I had never sewn before. "The 'friends' I had there were all complete fools and I never really had a family in some time now. Before I got to death city I accidentally burnt down my entire neighborhood killing everyone when my abilities as a weapon showed themselves. I was a a empty shell when a meister found me and brought me to the DWMA." Jacqueline said as tears started to fall from her eyes cause of her memories. I came up behind her and embraced her. She was hesitant at first but then she turn in my embrace to face me. I whipped away the stay tears then caressed her now smiling face as I smiled myself.

"Thank you Kim." She said outing her head on my shoulder and completely relaxing into me. I blushed heavily and took a breath of air and decided now was her chance. "Hey Jackie? We've been through a lot together and there's no doubt in my mind that with what we're doing now it's only going to get tougher." I said as she pulled away to look me in the eyes. "So I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" I finished turning as red as a apple as her friend looked at her stunned. Jacqueline smiled placing both of her hands on my cheeks as. She inched forward slowly. "I've always had a crush on you since the day we meet. I always thought it was just because of your 'boyish harm's but I was wrong. The reason I did was because it was love at first sight for me." She said turning red her self with our lips badly apart. I smiled with softening eyes as I placed my hands on waist. "It was the seems for me as well. I've always known my feelings for you but you're so beautiful I thought you'd be with someone else by now but your so kind and caring I knew I didn't deserve you. But I'd like to try. I love you Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré." "And I love you Kimberly Diehl." Our lips meet in a blissful kiss that we would savor for the rest of our lives.

(Tsubaki's POV)

'I wouldn't expect Medusa to live in such a rundown place, yes it's a mansion but it's coming apart everywhere you look at it on the outside. It's just not livable. It's easy to tell the only reason the inside is like this is because of her magic.' I thought as Erika showed me to my room. **'Surprised? Shaula and other witches live just like this. Living in a place not suited for anyone anymore, only making it a temporary home until it collapses completely and they have to move on to another hiding place safe from Death.'** I heard a familiar voice spoke to me inside my mind making look around until I hear a chuckle.** 'Sorry. I do this all the time with Medusa so it's rather normal to me.' **She sound of her embarrassed voice made it all to clear she wanted to keep that to herself. 'No it's fine it's just my first time doing this.' She sounded tired. I thought she had went to bed. 'Maka you sound tired. Please sleep we can talk tomorrow.' With that her voice vanished and I went back to what I was doing. Once Eruka showed me my room I memorized where it was and left to find a certain snake.

I walked through hall after hall memorizing everything so that I wouldn't get lost. Soon I came to a room that had books on shelves that went so high in the air that I couldn't see the the top. 'There has to be well over a million books here. How the he'll can she keep them all here even with magic?' I thought as walked down tower after tower not seeing any end to them. I pulled my gaze away from the books and saw the woman that I was looking for sitting at table reading one of the many books next to her. I walked over and sat down on the table then glanced at the cover of the book she was reading. "Is there something you want? Because if not then leave. I hate being pulled from my study." She said continued to read her book but I could feel the venom if her voice that was meant for me. 'Wow she's really angry.' I thought just feeling it send a shiver up my spine. "I just wanted to ask how'd you do it?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes needing more information. "How'd you get my new master on your side?" This earned a chuckle from the woman as closed her book and put it flat on the table. "For starters I did nothing but teach her how to use her magic. It wasn't her choice of being a witch from birth and I never had a apprentice in the long life I've lived so it was a good opportunity for both of us." She said putting her elbow on the table and holding her head up with her hand.

"And how did you know she wasn't going to turn on you?" She chuckled even more at this. "I didn't. I was completely honest and willing to teach her. Also I might have a had what I thought was a one-sided romantic interest in her. You can imagine my delight when she said she loved me." I honestly could see just how happy they could have been at that moment. I balled my hands into a fist and tightened them. So hard that I draw my own blood. "Tell me. The day that Maka disappeared from Shibusen. The creature that we chased down. Was that her?" She looked at me with honest confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked with full interest. "On that day Maka wanted us to help her investigate the academy to find anything of value regarding the theft of Brew so we split up to cover the entire school. After me and my idiot of a old meister got done with our section we were suppose to search we started heading down to the dungeons to help Maka and Kid's teams. But a pitch black creature came jumping out of the stairwell that lead to the dungeon. It looked like a creature from hell nut when it looked at us those eyes felt so familiar. When Black*Star told me to change into a weapon form I just did it without thinking as I was trying to figure out what that sensation was. The look of hurt and betrayal that flashed in those eyes as we attacked it hurt me inside. Just tell me was it her, was it Maka?" She closed her eyes stayed silent for the longest to me.

"Yes it was. When Maka came to me that day she had a spell cast on her that I removed when she fell asleep. It was a spell to alter the appearance of the caster or victim it was used on and Maka was the victim. I found out later from the feel of the magic that the caster was my little sister Shaula however she herself admitted if she knew that Maka was my student or lover then she wouldn't have done it." She said clearly saddened by what happened to her lover. Maka must have tried so much that day. What are you planing now?" I said glaring at her. She only smiled at this and shock her head. "Nothing. At this point I'm just doing as my lover says. I still have full intention of ruling the world but now that dream of mine has Maka standing there ruling alongside me. Why? Are you having second thoughts about being here?" This time I was the one laughing. "Of course not. As long as she chooses to be here I'll do anything she or you say no matter how insane it maybe." I said getting up and walking towards the door and turning looking back at her.

"I look forward to working with you. Madam Medusa." She smiled learning forward and held her head up with both hands over the table. "As do I. Our loyal little ninja."

(Maka's POV)

The next morning I woke up fairly energetic. The first thing I noticed was that Medusa was laying down in the bed wearing a nightgown sleeping. I smiled leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek only for her to move and kiss me full on the lips. 'Thought so.' I I sighed in contentment mentality as I deepened our locked lips. **'I thought I had surprised you.'** Medusa sent over our linked minds as she throw her arms over my shoulders and pulled me down. 'Not at all. I know you'd pull something like this. I enjoy it when you do.' I thought wrapping my arms around her waist allowing my body weight to press down on my lover who enjoyed having my body against her. "I have a idea my sweet Maka. How would you like to conduct the ceremony for Kim?" She said as we broke our sweet kiss for air. "Are you sure? What if I screw up?" I asked as I laid my head down using her covered breast as a pillow. "It'll be okay. You brought Kim her so I figured you deserved to conduct it you'll do fine." I leaned up and kissed her one more time before throwing the off of us and getting up. I looked over and saw that Blair and Nala were sleeping in the little bed I made for them whenever they decided not to sleep in bed with me and Medusa. I smiled as I moved closer and watched their cute sleeping faces.

The two woke up with them yawning and a long stretches before looking to me with half lid eyes. "Good morning Maka." Blair said as she and Nala rubbed their heads against my chest purring. "Maka why don't you make those two your familiars?" I heard Medusa say as she stood up and used her magic to change into her usual attire. "What do you mean?" I asked truly confused. She walked over and bent over behind me. "Maka not all witches can generate a familiar from their soul in the ceremony. So to make up for this they obtain a wild or tamed animal and turn them into their familiar. The animal obtains magic and can us it freely without consequence. That is what Blair is, or was." She said scratching behind the black cats ear. I looked to Blair she was smiling at me before a puff of smoke appeared and her human forms naked body came into view as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing me into a hug.

"I would be so happy to become your familiar Maka. Since my old master is dead my magic supply is not refilling and when that runs out I'll just be a normal car again with no magic and only my memories of the past. But that never really mattered to me. That's why I used my magic whenever and wherever I wanted. To be honest just being in this form severely drains my magic. I want to be a use to you. So please make me your familiar." I chuckled returning the hug feeling a little embarrassed though since her large breast pressed against my body. "Alright if that's what you want. How about you Nala? Is this what you want too?" She purred rubbing her head against my side. Their both so cute. "That can wait until later. Remember Maka you have a ceremony to conduct." I nodded and stood while Blair had her clothes appear on her body like Medusa did. She scooped Nala up into her arms and we walked out the room. The day went by fairly nice but Medusa said that I couldn't stool anymore that's when we went to her the place where the coronation was done for me.

Everyone took their spots in the room. Mifune and Free were no allowed in the room however he seemed rather calm about it. Must because Angela's with family. Tsubaki wouldn't leave my side so she was let in and Kim had no problem with Jacqueline being there. She is her partner after all though I feel that it's not just partnership anymore. Medusa told me how it worked and what I needed to do and bit wasn't allowed that hard. As long as both I and Kim were both committed to a new full fledged witch being born then it would go by smoothly. I hand Kim the crystal ball and started to chant the words Medusa told me and my dragon tattoos on my arms legs on my pants came off and turned purple as they circled Kim. The ball floated out of Kim's hands and hovered in the air as a sliver of Kim's soul came out of her and entered the it. The fragment swirled and swirled until it turned a golden brown and floated out of the ball. The ball fell and landed gently on the floor as the fragment began to take form. It grow arms and legs that had paws at the end of them, a long fluffy tail and a head that looked like a raccoon as golden brown furr with dark brown segments appeared. It was a tanuki, a Japanese reckon dog. I mentality giggle at this. That animal is a symbol of wealth and money and considering how much she care about money I all but figured that would be her familiar.

It hovered in the air with yellow sparkles before flying around Kim from head to toe multiple times and her changes began. Unlike there were no physical changes, only changes in her wardrobe happened. Her shoes vanished and golden rings appeared around her ankles and wrist. Her clothes changed to golden brown shirt and skirt with dark brown patterns. A golden robe with dark brown fluff that went around the bottom appeared as a hat that her familiars head placed itself on her head. A scarf also has a fluffy tail on it materialized around her neck, and it looked a lot like a tanuki's tail.

She looked herself over a little while her tanuki flow around her letting out a happy sound before it stopped in front of her face and nuzzled it's head against her cheek. Kim giggled before she reached up and hugged the creature as Jacqueline walked up and pet the familiar on the head earning more delighted sounds of affection from it. I smiled looking at this knowing that if she hadn't come with me then she wouldn't have this moment. Medusa walked up behind me and held me close as my dragons went back to their resting place as tattoos on my body. I looked up at my lover before leaning up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before I asked something. "So how do I make Blair and Nala my familiars?"

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Captured Part One**_

(Maka's POV)

The room that I sat in was small, narrow and cold. It was dark, wet and it smelled so bad. This really is a prison huh. I can't believe they had Medusa restrained in this room. My entire body was covered in iron much like how Medusa was tied up but not my feet were spared and chains that kept me from moving a the slightest bit in any direction. The door in front the front of the room opened and Kid walked in with a angered face. He stared dead into my slit eyes with disappointment. "Why did you steal Abon and Brew Maka?" I closed my eyes and chuckled at his question. He really thinks that I had something to do with Brew. "I didn't lay a finger on Abon or Brew. The two of them turning up missing was a surprise to me." He sighed in frustration thinking that I didn't answer honestly. "Do you know that you just out the whole world in danger with this? Just be honest and tell who did you give them too and where are they." I sighed. He'll never believe a word I say. He's far too paranoid for that. "I didn't steal them. That's the honest truth." He groaned and turned around leaving the room. "I can't believe that I your a witch or you that you would turn on us like this." He really doesn't understand a signal thing. "Being a witch is something you are just born being. It's not optional. Also you might want to release me or else a lot of people are going to get hurt." I said just knowing what's on its way here.

He turned around madder then he was before as the white lines in his hair became perfectly symmetrical as he would put it. "Is that a threat? Are you threatening us now?" I exhaled a breath looking at the stony wet floor. "No it's a warning. That was a warning for your own good take it or leave it." He didn't even reply back. He just turned and left the room closing the door behind. "Leave it it is then. Looks like going to be scolding her when it's over." I said just wondering how this all happened again.

(Nine hours ago)

It was fairly early in the morning and I was still dead tired but Blair and Nala made sure that I was awake. They are going to become my new familiars soon. I was sitting down with Nala on my shoulder and Blair in her car form on my lap in the room where me and Kim's coronation happened. Only this time everyone including Mifune and Free were here. We waited for Medusa to come and surely enough she did. She sat down in front of me and smiled before she leaned in and kissed me. After that she explained how to make my pets my familiars and the process was surprisingly easy. I just take a portion of my soul and place it inside if them. She said doing this will form a connection between us and they become my familiars. "But I don't know how to divide my soul." She smiled and caressed my cheeks with her hands and looked into my eyes. "That's why I'm here. Do you really think I'd let you do something as dangerous as a soul division when your still fairly new to this?" I smiled and shook my head and let her proceed.

She started chanting a strange spell and her arms began to glow a bright blue. She raised her arms and placed her hands on my chest and a few seconds later her hands began to sink into my body. It felt weird. Her hands were moving searching for my soul and to be honest I was scared. I know she loves me but with something as valuable as my own soul I scared at what she was doing. My fear rose to the surface when I felt her cup something deep inside. What if she screws up somehow? What'll happen? Will I die? Will me and Medusa be to ten apart? I was about squirm and tell her to stop when I felt her stab two fingers into my soul. My eyes were wise as slowly draw her arms back. It hurt like hell. It felt like I was being torn apart. My body arched as her hand were all that was left inside me. Blair and Nala looked on in worry for my wellbeing. When fingers left me my body jerked back and my hands instantly agent up to where she penetrated my body and I clutched my chest.

My body was shivering in fear as I felt my chest up and down as if I expected there to be a hole there. I looked up and saw that there were two fragments of my soul in her hands. They were small since they were only a piece but you could clearly see that they had my twin tail hair style with Dragon wings coming out from behind and a tail that hovered there. I caught my breath and calmed myself down. "Are you alright now?" She said with concern evident in her voice and eyes. I smiled as I finally pulled myself together and nodded. "Yeah. I was just scared for a little bit." She smiled and looked to my little kittens and told them to come closer. The two cats did as they were told and sat down in front of her. Medusa took the soul in her right hand and brought it closer to the black cat and as she did the soul got smaller and smaller.

The soul was the size of a marble and it was just floating off her fingertip as she pressed it to Blair's cat chest and the soul sank inside. Blair glow for a quick moment before she was spontaneously changed into her human form. She was naked of course. I saw Free blush and turn his head away while Mifune calmly closed his eyes for a moment and open them again. I figured he would be like that. Between him and Free he's more mature and wouldn't let it visibly bother him. I saw that Blair had a dragon tattoo on her back now but she changed into her clothing quickly. Next was Nala's turn and Medusa did the same thing as she did with Blair. Nala began to glow and a puff of smoke came from her. When the smoke cleared we saw a naked girl around Blair's human forms age and had large breast like her as well. She had pearly white skin, snow white hair that went down to her butt with a pair of white cat ears on top of her head. A white tail swung around from her tail bone and on her forehead their was a red diamond sitting there and her eyes were crystal blue.

Nala released a sigh and she waved her finger and a white kimono with snowflake patterns on it appeared on her body. She looked to me and smiled but before she could say anything Blair pounced on her and pushed her to the ground kissing her full on the lips. Me and Medusa had the same surprised look on our face as the two cat girls made out on the floor. Nala put her hands on Blair's shoulders and pushed her off as she took a large breath of air she desperately needed. Blair had her arms wrapped around her body while her head was snuggling against her chest as Nala sat up. "I know we haven't seen each other in sometime but let me get ready before you do that." She said while Blair just continued to snuggle up with her. "Nala how do you know Blair?" I asked very interested in my new familiars life. She smiled and looked down at the cat girl snuggling with her petted her head making her purr.

"Me and Blair meet a few hundred years ago. We were both regular homeless cats struggling to survive. The day we meet was cold and was raining hard. I was searching for shelter when I found a old cardboard box laying in a ally with an old dirty tattered blanket over it. When I went inside Blair was shivering in the corner from her cold wet fur. Like me back then we were painfully skinny and hungry but most of all freezing. I cuddled up to her sharing my dismal body heat and we survived that cold day and we've stayed together since that day." She said as she remembered the faithful day they meet. "Yeah. Then about a year or two after that we were hiding under a dumpster from another rainstorm. It wasn't cold but we still cuddled together just in case the temperature did drop. When we woke up from our sleep we saw a woman with an umbrella looking at us. Naturally we got ready to run since we had bad experiences with humans in the past but she stopped us and showed she wouldn't harm us. She took us back to her home cleaned and feed us. After a few days of living with her we didn't want to leave and then she offered us something we didn't really understand.

When she did something similar to this we found ourselves in these half human bodies and we could understand and speak her language. We were happy being her familiars until..." Blair just stopped as her ears sank and her tail stopped moving while she had a sad look on her face. Nala held Blair gently comforting her. "Her soul was harvested by Death and our connection to her was severed. Once we escaped from Death we got separated by one of his pursuit teams and spent hundreds of years searching for each other. My magic supply had only just run out when I made you have that one dream of Medusa." She said as she sent me a small smile. "I had come to Death city looking for Nala though that wasn't her name before. I was lucky that cat familiars have nine lives when they die by unnatural causes. Like being cut in two by a scythe. My magic supply was running on the border of being empty too when I came back to the city after another failed search. Not once did I ever think that I would find her with you Maka. It was a real surprise." Blair said with the happiest grin I've ever seen her with. I smiled and hugged the both of them.

Later I went and took a nap since Blair and Nala were spending some alone time with each other. It was a nice nap and when I woke I was feeling great I got up and left the room finding Kim and Jacqueline walking up to me in the hall. "Maka can I ask you something?" Kim said looking me dead in the eyes. "Kim she just woke up she might not want you. Ask her later." Jackie said attempting to pull Kim away. Ok now I'm curious. "It's alright I'm feeling great. So what did you want to ask me Kim?" Kim smirked at Jackie who just shrugged it off. "I was wondering if you would practice with me using magic." I thought about it for a second and figured that it would be good for us to do that. After all we have plenty of experience in being a meister. "Sure that'd be great." I said as I lead Kim and Jacqueline to the training field that Medusa held in the basement. Once I opened the basement door the training field where a lot of painful memories of my training came back to my mind. I looked around and I saw that Mizune was floating over a separate platform meditating.

We walked onto the field while Jacqueline took a seat someplace against the the wall to watch while me and Kim took our places and got ready to go. This is going to be fun. I was the first to move as I spread my wings and quickly flow towards her close to the ground. Me speed caught her off guard and barely evaded my quick swipe to her face with my sharpened nails. She back flipped away from me and touched her hand to the floor and suddenly gold came up from the area around me and trapped me in a golden sphere. I tried to get out but I couldn't get through it hardness. I stepped back a little and used my dragon's hide spell to to thicken my skin before I took in a large breath and unleashed purple flames on my prison. It took a minute but the gold started to melt and my flames shoot through burning a hole through. I saw Kim avoid my fire and flew out and above the gold ball. I gripped the hole I made and used my enhanced strength to tear the gold along wit a little bit floor from the ground and tossed it at her. Kim moved out the way and summoned her familiar and started to give off yellow sparkles like her tanuki and she flow into the sky. I saw fly up and I formed a flame in my hand and fired plum of dark fire at her. She didn't see it coming in time and when she tried to move out the way her the side of stomach got burned and she screamed in pain and started to fall to the ground.

When she didn't pull up I got worried so I flow up and caught her. She was hurting bad and it seem like the wound was purple and bit was spreading. I flow do and placed her gently on the ground as my body reverted to its original state. Jacqueline ran up and was just a worried as I was while Kim's tanuki's ears fell clearly worried about its master. Kim opened her eyes and looked at. "What did that do? I thought it was just fire." She said clearly weak and fragile. "I don't know." I said as I eyed the growing infection on her side. We had no idea what to do or what happened. Kim tried using her healing magic to undo what happened but that was no good. When she tried to the it seemed to spread even faster and she had to stop. Sue was getting weaker and her breathing slower as her eyes and skin almost all color in them. She was clearly dying and we couldn't do anything.

"Move aside." We heard then turned around to see Mizune standing over us. Jackie moved over and Mizune kneeled down and took a look at Kim. After a few seconds she just smiled. "Well Maka it seems like you're fire has a venomous touch to it. However..." Her hand glow a bright green and she glided it over the damage I did and it was gone. "you two are still rookies at magic." She said as Kim's regular completion returned and she sat up confused at what just happened. We all stood up and watched as Kim testes and confirmed that she was definitely cured while her familiar flow around her happy. But she was still confused as she turned to Mizune. "You healed me. But how? The only that would was if..." "I had healing magic like you." She cut Kim off and just smiles at the girl with her familiar now laying on her head. We couldn't believe that the one who destroyed the DWMA's academy horn was a healer. "Just so you know all witches that have pink hair have healing magic. I can only assume that it's some kind of side effect of it." We nodded our heads kinda understanding what she said until Kim spoke up.

"Would you mind teaching me how to get better with healing. I could always practice with Maka or Medusa and even Eruka but you must teach me please." She said determined to have the mouse witch as a teacher. I didn't find anything wrong with it. Eruka's teaching her niece and Medusa is teaching me so why not Kim and Mizune. Besides with what Kim she set with sparing with me and if this happens again Mizune might not be around the next time. The mouse witch thought it over and shrugged her shoulders and looked at the girl. "Well healing magic is manly just messing with the user and the receivers biological make up. Foe example if there is a added irregularity we simply just remove it from the body instead of what people think is curing. I even came up with the spell that allows me to brake my body into six duplicates. One of which Medusa had killed." We were surprised we all just thought there were just five Mizune sisters not six or that This was her real body. She saw the looks on our faces when we heard that a part of her had literally died and she signed. "Don't worry I knew the risk of that spell and I personally made sure to study each of my duplicates body structure and I'm currently regrowing it from piece of my soul Medusa gave me. I'll be whole again in no time. When she saw that we still didn't cheer up she looked between Kim and Jacqueline and smiled before leaning over and whispering something in Kim's ear that made her face then bright red.

Kim glanced at Jackie before she started giving off yellow sparkles again but this time flying out the room at unbelievable speed. Mizune walked off somewhere minding her own business while me and Jacqueline were still trying to process what could have got the tomboy witch so flustered. Jackie snapped out of her bewilderment first raced after Kim calling while calling her name.

I just stood there a little longer before taking in what Mizune said about my fire. I wondered what else it could do. I figured that I would try it on something non-living first so I went upstairs and keep going still thinking in sorrow about how Kim almost died that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and a naked right into someone and I fell on my butt. "Ouch. Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I said rubbing my sore bum and saw that it was Nala I had just bumped into to. "It's ok master I don't mind at all." She said as Blair began hugging me and she processed to do the same. I blushed as I was stuck being hugged by the two beautiful cat girls who's large breast had just enveloped my arms. I told them to stop and they did as they were told. I was about to leave when something came to mind and I looked at me two loyal pets.

"Would you two mind helping me see what my magic can do. I had almost killed Kim because I didn't know enough about it. I would really appreciate it." I said hoping that they would agree and look out for me. The two nodded and I just had to hug them. Their such good pets and friends. Once I had calmed down enough we went and left the mansion. The two cat girls changed into their animal forms and jumped into my arms. I spread my wings and took off to find a safe place to test my flames at.

(Kid's POV)

'Damn it!' I thought slamming my hand against the wall cracking it and glaring at the security video I had received. It was a video of Maka breaking into the academy and freeing Angela and another one with her blowing a hole in a wall and flying out with Crona in her arms. She may look a little different but I can tell that it's her. She was our friend how could she do this. With this I can finally put everything together. The explosions that erupted all over Death city was her doing. They were distractions meant to empty the academy of a majority of meisters and weapons so she just go walking around without a care in the world. She broke Angela out and captured Crona as well. Kim, Jacqueline, and Tsubaki have gone missing and beat she had something to do with that too. How do I handle this? With my father finally being confined to a hospital room I have to take over until he recovers.

He even said that the kishin Asura has risen from the grave even stronger than before. Then there is also the importance of rebuilding the damaged area of Shibusen and confirming that no one is hurt. Liz and Patty have been off doing who knows what, Black*Star and Soul are mopping after finding out it was Maka who attacked. Also Arachnophobia has been making movements towards Death city. Does this mean Arachne is alive? How does my father do it? This is too much to try and handle on my own. I can't handle this all on my own. I heard the sound of footsteps and I turned around to see zombie Sid standing there with a folder in his hand. "I think that you might want to see this." He said handing me the folder. I opened it and looked through the files. It was a file on Maka but there was nothing there that she didn't feel comfortable with telling her friends. There was a picture of her new current look that someone was able to recreate from the videos I was watching but then there was something else. There was a photo of taken flying over a forest a few miles out of Shibusen.

"These were taken a hour ago. Which means she still fairly close. What do you want to do?" The zombified man with a hole in his forehead asked me. I looked at the picture for a bit longer then I had made my decision. "I want you to bring here as fast as you can. I have a plane." He nodded his head and left the room. A few minutes after that he returned with the people I wanted. The man stood there and I took a breath and showed them the new photo if Maka. "I think you know what I have planed."

(Maka's POV)

I was in the middle of a grassy field with no one around other Blair and Nala laying on the grass under a tree watching me. I raised my hand and formed a ball of fire that of course came out purple. I stared at the fire remembering what happened to Kim. The poison that infected her took effect and spread so quickly. When she tried to stop it the infection only got worse. Just how bad is it? I focused hoping for a different result and it turned a bright sky blue color. I looked at a tree and sent the flames at it and in a matter of seconds the entire tree was frozen solid. I stared in amazement and tried again. This time it was a reddish orange that sent the same tree on fire. Ok so I have a ordinary fire to. That would have been good to know a few hours ago. When I tried again this was pitch black and it caused a wild fire burning the tree to ashes and continued to burn. I looked on in horror just imagining what would have happened if Kim was hit by that and the venomous one.

I was able to put out the fire with the ice one luckily. I decided to try and see what my magic could do however before I could I found myself face deep in Blair's chest as she held me close and Nala just glaring at our surroundings. Blair was holding me so tight I had to push away a little to breath. I looked at her and saw that she was glaring in the same direction her lover was. "Come out! We know your there!" Nala yelled to my surprise. She's seems to be the calm type of person. I noticed two people come walking out of the woods and I held onto Blair tighter at the sight. The one that walked out was . "Maka I need you to come quietly. We'd hate to hurt you." He said while turning the screw in his head. "I don't think so." Stein sighed. I still remember the day where my and everyone first meet him. He could have easily killed us. I still have bad dreams of that day. It just shows how power full the professor is.

In the blink of an eye Stein was in front of us reaching out but his arm was froze by a spontaneous pulled of ice. I could see that Stein seemed rather interested in the ice. He tried to free his but he didn't really put much effort into it as he just flexed his arm and the ice shattered. He turned to us looked at each one of us and I grow worried. Before I knew it it he had grabbed Nala by the face and used his Soul Force and fried Nala like he did Black*Star back then. "Blair had a look of horror on her face and in a second she charged at him in pure rage for harming her lover. Stein dropped my unconscious familiar and grabbed Blair by the throat then proceeded slamming her into the ground causing a dent to form. Her eyes were white and her body was twitching from the pain.

He narrowly avoided a red flame I sent at him and he swiftly closed the distance between us and struck me in the gut. When nothing happened he found it strange and jumped back wondering how his strike didn't harm me. He finally realized that my skin had dragon scales covering my entire body and I smiled. I took off flying at him at full speed to get close. He easily dodged and got behind me but charging him was never my plane. I turned and stopped in midair took in a breath and spewed blue flames from my mouth. I made sure to get in front of Nala and Blair before using any wide range fire. He moved left and right avoiding my flames until he was close to grave Nala by the head and used her body as a shield. I hesitated and stopped not wanting to hurt my loyal familiar anymore than she already was. He used this moment to grab my face sourcing me into the dirt. He raised his hands and struck me harder bypassing my hardened skin and striking my very soul. The pain was excruciating and mind numbing. I screamed till my lungs were sore and when he stopped I slumped over nearly passing out.

I saw him get up cracking his joints and turned the screw in his head before he flung me over his shoulder and walked off leaving my friends behind.

(Present Day Maka's POV)

Damn it I should have known i didn't stand a chance against him. They even took my clothes and forced me into these prison rags. Stein must have told them about what could do with my clothes. I looked at the steel covering my body and remembered what it was. It was special type of metal that is capable of generating a wavelength that snuffed out a witches magic power. I can't even contact Medusa or anyone else for that matter. If I released my scythe blades in these I would only succeed in cutting myself to ribbons so that's not a option. I looked down at the prison floor just wondering how long will I be here. Blair and Nala were both hit pretty hard, it wouldn't be surprising if their still out cold even now. Blair never really fought much in the time that I know her and Nala had just gotten her human body back not long ago. My poor pets I hope they'll be ok.

(Nala's POV)

I opened my eyes to a darkening sky and the sound of my name being call. My vision cleared and I saw Medusa holding my sore body in her arms. I glanced over and saw Blair being carried by Free. She's still unconscious and I could feel her pain just by looking. "Maka didn't come back then I heard her scream through our link. What happened?" She asked as I turned back to her. "Maka was practicing with her dragon fire and some guy with a screw in his head came in. I was the first to be taken out and judging by the looks of things I can only assume he took her captive. I sorry. I failed her." I said as I laid my head on her chest feeling horrible. My first master was so kind and she died because I wasn't strong enough ans now my new master is in danger as well and here I am. Laying down on the job. I felt Medusa rub my head and held my frail injured body gently and I could hear her mumble something.

"There is going to be hell." She said with clear venom in her voice. I narrowed my eyes and leaned into her embrace more. Yes. They are going to pay.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Captured Part Two**_

(Maka's POV)

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. I repeated these words over and over in my mind trying to concentrate and get my wavelength to match that of the of the chains that bind my body. This is the only way to break out of them if they are not unlocked for you. As my wavelength gets closer and closer to matching the chains I can feel something familiar. The wavelengths of the others who share the same or similar tattoo on my neck. I can feel Medusa, Shaula, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jacqueline getting closer to the city. The link my soul shares with Blair and Nala is getting stronger as they approach. Those two should be resting not pushing themselves. Though it is kinda sweet of them. I can feel Liz and Patty. There not in the academy but still somewhere in Death city.

But this horrific feeling inside me. What the hell is it. It's heading straight for the academy. I feel even more terrified as it grows closer. I sure hope I'm long gone before whatever that is gets here.

(Liz's POV)

I let out a yawn as I walked around with Patty in a store she has just dragged me into. This is why we couldn't go with Maka and Tsubaki. Because Patty has a stupid habit of buying THAT WE DON'T EVEN TAKE WITH US. Every time she does this I get splitting headache. Why can't she just stop. She buys stuff then we leave than she spends about two weeks being her kinda funny mopey self. Of course whenever she does that I always end up trying to cheer her up. I can't say that I not happy to do so. "Hey Liz." Patty said freeing me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" I looked and saw that her cheery smile was gone and she had a blank expression. "So when can you and me we can be with Maka and Tsubaki?" I smiled and pat her on the head and leaning over to be eye level with her. "As soon as your done with your shopping." She seemed to gleam at the thought of being with our friends. Our true friends and our pathetic male partners.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and I pulled out my and saw it have picture of Kid being hanged by a rope. Not this asshole. I pressed the button and glanced at Patty and her fell again. She hated Kid just as much as I do. The only reason we're partnered up with him is because he truly only gave us one choice once we were out of public eye. Be his partners or go to prison considering what me and my sister did to stay alive when it was just the two of us. "What do you want Kid? You know I don't like you calling me when I'm spending quality time with my sister." I said felling a vain in my head twitch. "I know but this is vary important. We have captured Maka and have her custody. Come to my father's room and I'll explain what the rest in person." He said before hanging up while stood there eyes wide and staring ahead.

"Sis what's wrong?" Patty said bending over and I looked her in the eyes. "Maka was caught." She has the same look in my eyes now. We ran out the store and went straight to Death's room. The second we saw him I could feel my anger welling up inside of me. How dare he capture her let alone touch her. He no doubt sent someone to get her since he's filling in for his father. Once I find out who he sent to do his dirty work I going to fucking kill both of them. I calmed myself down and made sure Patty did the same before walking up next to him. He was looking into the mirror and in the reflection was what really shocked me. I could see Maka completely in chains from her feet up to her shoulders chained to the dirty and wet prison room. Clearly it is one of the least used or cleaned one's the academy had. I bit my lip not wanting to look. "Luckily we received a confirmation that she was not to far from the academy so I had go and get her." Stein. Why him? "So far she hasn't told us anything yet but she'll tell us sooner or later." He said staring blankly into the mirror in front of him. **'Liz. Patty.' **I heard Tsubaki's voice resonate as she mentally connected herself to us. 'Yeah we're here. Going to get Maka out right?' I transmitted across our link .

**'Yes and I erg you to come with us this time. There'd be no better or easier chance for you two.' **Before I could respond Patty jumped in_. 'Of course as soon as Maka is free we're getting the hell out of here.' _Tsubaki chuckled and I could just see the grin in her face.** 'Alright then. Medusa and her band are going to cause a lot of trouble to drew the academies attention in the meantime you have to free Maka and get her clothes that Kid probably confiscated from her.' **I fine with freeing Maka but I have to do what? 'Wait I have to bring her her clothes? Can't she just use her magic to make them appear?'I asked truly confused about that part of our task. **'No she's been working on the tough aspects of magic not the trivial part. Just do it alright.' **I sighed crossing my arms and wound up catching Kid's eye. "Something wrong Liz?" I shock my head and turned leaving out the room with my sister following. 'Alright I'll get her clothes Patty you go get Maka.'_ 'Alright sis.' _As was left Death's room and closed the door behind us Tsubaki spoke up. **'Good luck.' **'Yeah oh and Tsubaki be careful.' I could just see her smile on the other side. **'Yeah you too.' **With that the connection ended.

At least with the ninja it did. As me and Party split up heading to our destination. 'I've gotta say I'm surprised. What about your shopping?' I asked with a sly grin on my face. _'Maka was taken captive so screw the shopping.' _She answered before she asked me something that caught me off guard. _'Hey sis do you love Tsubaki?' _That made me trip over my own feet and face plant into the floor. 'What? What made you think that? Besides do you have a problem if I do?' I asked as I got up with my face red and not from hitting the floor. _'No. It's just that I really love her too. Let's do our best okay. You know how loyal she is to Maka.' _Hearing that Patty loved the same person I did wasn't something that I had expected to hear but imagining that bright smile on the ninja's face made me smile. 'Yeah. Let's do our best.'

(Tsubaki's POV)

Death city came into view as Free drove the limo and I glanced at Medusa seeing her old cold eyes staring daggers at the place. Shaula wasn't very happy either but unlike Medusa she didn't let to much of her anger seep out. She must have come to see Maka as a sister in law or something. Because before we left the mansion I faintly heard her say that no one messes with her family. The limo stopped and Free opened the door for us. Medusa didn't waist anytime issuing orders. "Free, Mizune, and Eruka let's cause a commotion." The three of them nodded and got to work. Mizune broke herself up into her five counterparts and took off flying into the city slashing at the buildings with her whiskers. Free morphed into his werewolf form and his magic eye glow as he pressed his hands to the ground.

With the amount of concentration he was putting into whatever he was going to do made it possible to see veins even though he was covered in fur. As he brought his hands up four gigantic pillars, no more like glaciers came erupting through the city and stood tall in the sky. Eruka hopped on her Otama Jackson her flying tadpole and hovered into the sky. She held her hands out in front of her and about six to eight tadpoles appeared and flow towards the glaciers. Once the they came to their destination Eruka had them explode causing huge chunks of ice to come crashing down on the city causing major damage. "Shaula." The snake witch said and the two of them held one arm out towards the city border wall. Medusa's snake tattoo came to life and small scorpion appeared in Shaula's.

The barely flexed their arms as the two poisonous creatures grow drastically in so he and busted through creating a huge hole in the wall as the two creatures went on a rampage. After that Medusa turned to me. "Taubaki take Free, Kim, and Jacqueline and go rescue Maka." I was surprised that Medusa was sending us to get her lover rather than go herself. "Wait your not going for her?" She shock her head and looked at the academy and narrowed her eyes. "No. I have something else to do." I didn't ask questions I just gave the order and the my I didn't ask questions I just gave the order and the my group followed me into the city. Once inside Jacqueline turned into a lantern and Kim stepped on as Jacqueline shoot out fire and they took to the sky. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop easily keeping up with the young witch and her lover as while Free used his strength to leap large distance keeping up with us. As we went over the city I could hear horrifying screams and horrific sight as I saw many inured people lying in the streets but what shocked me was that I felt nothing.

Seeing this I didn't and never would regret what side I chose I am a loyal servant of Maka, her weapon. I looked over and I saw that Kim and Jacqueline were the same. I smiled a bit. I guess we never really belonged in the city but rather here with Medusa and Maka. We reached the side of the academy and when Free landed he came crashing through the wall and had a sliding stop as he touched the floor. We're coming for you Maka.

(Maka's POV)

My body shakes and my breathing was painful. My wavelength is matching the chains perfectly but is causing great pain to me. A individuals personal wavelength shouldn't be altered like this, that's why a meister and weapons soul resonance is only temporary. If the alteration continues it will tear the souls apart. I am currently shooting red flames from my mouth like a blowtorch and was almost done with the line down the middle. Once tat was done I used my dragon's hide spell and forced my way out. The second I was out and away from the chains I gasped as my wavelength returned to normal. No wonder Medusa said only do that in emergency. My body was trembling as I stood up with a hand on the wall to balance my steps towards the door. I desperately tried to call Medusa through our link but for some reason she didn't answer. When I was about to open the door the door flung open and on the other side was Liz and Patty with the taller sister having my clothes in her hands. "Awww I wanted do the big rescue and here you are already on your out." Patty with pouty lips.

I giggled at the sight. After what I did to get free she really lightened my spirits. However I still felt that twisted presence was getting closer and I didn't want to be around when it gets here. "Hey I getting a bad feeling so can one of you help me walk and get out of here." Patty flung my arm over her shoulders and placed a hand on my hip and we started walking out of the dungeons. As we got closer to the upper level the sounds of exploration reached my ears and I already knew what was happening. Medusa has come to rescue me and was causing hell while doing it. Once out of the dungeons I saw someone coming down the hallway and was happy to see who it was. It was Tsubaki, Kim Free, and Jacqueline in her weapon form. Tsubaki came up and hugged me when Patty let me stand on my own. Looked and around and though I'm happy they came but for me at least one person was missing. "Where's Medusa? I kinda expected her to be here." Tsubaki shock her head and looked at the floor. "Don't know. She said that there was something else she had to do."

Something else. I thought for a moment and let out a sigh. So that's it. "I think I know where she is. First I'm feeling better so Liz I'd like to have my clothes back." Liz handed me my clothes and I had Free turn around so I could change and if he didn't I'd burn his head off. Once I was changed I felt so much more comfortable. I had everyone follow me as I knew what my lover was doing. We ran down the hall and continued until we came across the Death's room. I opened the door to find Medusa and Shaula inside with Medusa holding Kid up by his throat with a snake ready to bit him. "Medusa let him go." I said getting the two sisters attention.

"He sent a borderline psychopathic doctor after you who of which almost killed Nala and Blair, he put you in a cell that was even worse than the one I was in, and now your defending him!" I could hear what sound like betrayal in her voice. "Nala?" Kid asked confused about what this had to do with my white cat. "Shut up!" Medusa said as her grip on his neck grow tighter making him grunt in pain. "Yes he did all those things and the only reason I'm defending him is because his father is already on edge about Brew and Abon and I really don't want us to deal with him over the loss of his son. Even the mighty Death isn't above revenge. If anything just leave him this once. Please." Medusa continued to glare at Kid as she began to shake and her snake leaned even closer to his face, venom seeping from its fangs. "Medusa. Drop him and let's go." She shut her eyes and retracted her snake while she just let go dropping him to his hands and knees gasping for air. She turned and started walking towards me with her sister. "Told you she wouldn't approve." Shaula said with her hands behind her head.

We started walking away when we heard Kid's voice. "Liz, Patty what are you doing?" The two sisters turned and looked at the young reaper. "Bye bye ass hole." Patty said pulling at her eyelid and stuck her young out at him. "Fuck off." Liz responsed as she flicked him off. With Liz and Patty with us we walked off leaving the meister alone.

(No One's POV)

While everyone was making their way outside Mizune and Eruka were currently engaged by Black*Star and Soul and were not even braking a sweat. Black*Star was having a hard time since Eruka kept tossing her tadpole bombs at him which kept him from getting close. Every time he did manage to close enough to land a blow she would simply leap to of her many floating tadpoles and make the one abandoned exploded in his face. Soul was having difficulties as well. He never really fought a battle himself since Maka was the meister who actually did the combat while he just sat there in weapon form. He currently was fighting the five Mizune's at once and he was a mess. His right leg from the knee down was in its blade form and had scratches on it while clothes had cut in it and he himself was had cuts and gashes.

'This would be so much easier with Tsubaki.' Black*Star thought as he got to his feet again. 'Never knew Maka had it this tough.' Soul thought as he tried to catch his breath. "Is this really the best you can do? I guess we know who was really pulling all the weight in your partnerships." Eruka declared. "Chi chi." Mizune agreed as her five counterparts all lined up. 'Eruka.' Media's voice spoke out in Eruka's mind by from the snake Medusa had placed inside her. The snake witch no longer needed such a thing to ensure the frog witch's loyalty but she keep it inside her for this telepathic reason only. 'Yes madam?' 'We have Maka it's time to go.' 'Yes ma'am.' Erika turned to the Mizune's who were looking at her wondering what she was just told. "Maka's fine now it time to leave." The Mizune's nodded their heads. The witches turned back to their opponents and decided to finish things up here. The pink haired witches huddled together with their whiskers out and flow off as the spun around causing a tornado of whiskers tearing and slashing at the surroundings. Soul got sucked into the cyclone and was about to be shredded. He changed into his weapon and let steel form take the blow.

He felt excruciating pain as his scythe body was cut and nicked and when it was over he fell to the ground and changed back to human form to hurt to move. Eruka made a gigantic tadpole appear whoever her head. Black*Star took this opportunity to leap onto a rooftop and run across it towards Eruka from behind. Eruka compressed the tadpole until it was the size of a small marble. She tossed the tadpole behind her and it grinned as it came down in Black*Star's face. Eruka floated off as the tadpole smiled devilishly and exploded like a supernova. Black*Star was blown back and crashed into the ground smoking. With most of the city's meisters and weapons out there was hardly anyone to stop a assault on the city. Mizune and Eruka waited by the limo as Maka and everyone came walking straight through the damaged city. Maka looked around at the destruction and injured people in the street. She sighed and turned to Medusa with a disapproving glare.

"Really love? Was all this truly necessary?" She said and the snake witch scratched her neck now see far overboard she went. "They had you imprisoned." She muttered under her breath blushing. "You tore apart half the city causing a unnecessary amount of damage and injuries. At least learn to restrain yourself please." Medusa sighed and smiled having her lover back and Maka couldn't believe that she had actually scolded Medusa. However that horrific feeling came back stronger than ever and Maka wanted to hurry. "Come on let's go. Now." Everyone was confused as to why she was in such a hurry but they didn't complain and just did as she said. They walked past the unconscious meister and weapon their former partners never once glanced at them as they left the city border. Mizune opened the door as Eruka and Free sat in the front seat. On the inside of the limo Nala and Blair were laying down asleep huddled up together.

Medusa said that they must have finally fallen asleep when she told them to stay in the car. Maka smiled looking at them, at how cute they look right now. They all climbed into the limo and Free drove off leaving the devastated city behind them. However Maka continued to feel the terrifying aura. It was no longer head towards the academy rather she realized that it was following her. This aura made her body shiver in fear but she thought that it must have been from when she altered her wavelength and decided to try and pay it no mind. Maka lied down with her head resting on Medusa's lap and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Insanity & Tragedy**_

(Maka's POV)

The ride was a little uncomfortable. Well for me at least. Medusa had her arm hooked with mine holding me very close. I know that we're lovers but she's being kinda too clingy right now. I woke up a little while ago on the drive back and when I sat up she just looped her arm with mine. I'd would've complained and tell her that I'm completely fine but seeing the blush on her face made me think otherwise. It's kinda cute. I still can't shack the feeling that something bad is about to happen. But worst of all I get the feeling that it's going to happen to me. I thought it was from altering my soul wavelength and I just needed to sleep it off but now my body and soul feel fine and it's still there. Just what is it. "Hey Maka you getting out anytime soon." That voice brought my back to reality and looked over to see Liz leaning over with her right hand on the limo outside looking at me. "Yeah I was just thinking that's all." I said as I climbed out the limo.

Free did his thing and the limo disappear and I saw that Liz and Patty were just staring at the mansion while everyone else was about to enter. "Oh a haunted mansion. See I told it would be cool." Patty cheered as she had stars in her eyes. "Its not haunted its just rundown. You guys really live in a dump like this?" I could see a vain in my lovers head throb as she tried to disregard what Liz said. It's not her fault that she can't get a nicer place to live and be herself without being hunted down. At this thought I felt something. It wasn't the feeling I had before but now it feels something else is approaching the manner but what. I felt someone touch my forehead and again I was brought back to reality. It was Medusa and she had her palm pressed to my head. "You've been spacing out ever since we left the city and Tsubaki said that you were in a bit of a hurry. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" I moved her hand away and kissed her before looking her in the eyes. "I'm fine. I just have a bit on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about."

She surly didn't seem convinced but she left the matter alone and walked in side with everyone else. I need to get my mind off things. I headed to the library and noticed Nala and Blair were following me in cat form but I didn't mind. Once there I flow around gathering books from all over before I landed by a table. I placed five books down on the table while my pets jumped up and huddled together. I sat down and opened the first book. This book was actually about familiars that are formed from the soul. From what Medusa told me the familiars were actually mystical and spiritual creatures or in other words the special individuals of their race that used to roam the earth. The book I'm reading explains that they were very powerful but something happened and now they are one with certain women of humanity and their powers are passed down from generation to generation.

Wait does that mean my mom is related to some woman who merged with a dragon? "Hey." I looked up and saw that Shaula was staring at me with a of worry. "You feel it too don't you?" That got my full attention as she sat down on top of the table. "You feel like something bad is about to happen right?" I said and closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes but most likely what we're feeling are two different things." She said looking at the ceiling and a moment later the mansion shook valiantly as a loud crash resonated through the building and woke my pets. "What the hell!?" Blair shouted before we ran to see what was going on. We came into the entrance and saw that everyone was there. The entire entryway was missing and in its place was a gigantic hole. There was smoke everywhere and it was so thick that we couldn't see a thing.

A groan resonated from the dust cloud as it dissipated and we could see clearly who was there. A child seemingly around six to seven years of age in blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it and two thin white scarves twice around his neck. His hair was black and it was so long when he stood up it still staged on the floor behind. His hands had spiderweb tattoos on the back of them while his feet were bare and had the design on top of them. However what made my blood run cold at the sight of him were the markings on his bangs and the look n his eyes when he glanced at us. His hairs bangs were the same as the kishin Asura and it was same with the look in his eyes. This feeling I have in my heart is same as t was back then. This fear I kept down so that I could fight against the kishin when my body wanted to run in the other direction. I faced at him with my soul prescription and took a terrified step back.

His soul is the very same. There is no doubt in my mind. This is Asura. He looked long and hard at me before he cracked a small grin. "So that is you. Finally I was looking all over for you. Maka if I remember correctly." He said with a voice to match his body. How is he here. He's dead, I saw him die, I did it myself. But then again I did the very same thing to Medusa and she's still here. She explained how she did it but he's not a witch so how. Child or not I can still feel his overwhelming power would make you go insane if he wanted you to. The sight of my lover stepping between me him shocked me back. She was glaring at him with confusion but mostly hatred. "Why are you here? Answer me now." She demanded. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at me. "Because of her. I merely came here to thank you for that wonderful nap you allowed me to have. It gave my soul time to adjust to this power a bit more though I'm still not done adjusting." He gestured to his child body.

A nap? That's what happened when he turned into a kishin egg he was just taking a nap. All that effort and mind numbing pain just to make him go to sleep. Just how powerful is he? "I will admit me turning into a kishin egg did destroy my physical body but my soul is very much alive. However the body I have no is only temporary so before I vanish permanently I wanted to give you a gift little Maka before your next unwanted guest arrives." He said as he sat down on the ground. A gift? What is he taking about? I step out in front of Medusa and glared at him. "Oh and just what is tha-" His body body glow and morphed into a small floating red ball. The ball was a bright red with four tendrils sticking out the back waving as if the wind was caressing them and had his signature three eyed insignia on the front while the whole thing was covered in a spiderweb design. It dashed towards me and jammed itself into mouth while I was talking.

I choked a bit swallowing the orb in one uncontrolled gulp. I fell to my hands and knees clutching my throat. For a second nothing happened but then my body throbbed and images began to flash in my mind. All kinds of emotions pored into me and I clutched my head as it all happened. The kishins insignia appeared on the back of my hands, the top of my feet and on my forehead while spiderweb tattoos came in on the palms of my hands and the bottom of my feet as the final one appeared on the center of my chest. My hair grow out to the back of my knees with black streaks at the tips. What the hell is happening to me. I hear voices all around me bug they are not from any of my friends or new family. It's all around me and yet I see no one new. The voices are screaming and tearing at my mind. Just what is happening?!

(Shaula's POV)

Asura just forced Maka to swallow his soul. Why? "Maka are you alright?" I heard my sister ask in complete concern for her lover. Maka didn't answer she only held herself tightly with her eyes wide and muttering something to herself. When Medusa tried to get closer Maka throw her head towards the sky screaming. Something happened and Medusa was blown back and all of us tried to hold our ground against the he unknown force. Mifune ran and caught my sister before she could hit the ground. He let her down back to her feet as we watched Maka's suffering. As this typhoon of power continued the mansion was being ripped to shreds from where she sat and the storm was only growing wider and stronger. I was the closet to the storm and I felt something Nick at my arm and jumped back at the notice. I brought my hand up to it and felt a warm liquid on my hand. I pulled my hand away and saw that I was bleeding and I knew what happened as I turned back to Maka. Her scythe blades are lashing out from her body out of control. "If we don't do something she's going to kill everyone!" I shouted at the others over the sounds of the air being slashed at.

Out of nowhere Free made a mad dash towards Maka. In a second his body already had gashes in it. He moved from left to right avoiding as many blades as possible but he still lost his left arm. He lost his right arm when got right in front of Maka and pulled his head back and slammed his head into Maka's. She gasped at the sudden impact and the wind died down and we could see the blades were all jabbed into Free's body with two blades only a fraction away from cleaving his head clear off. The blades glow and shattered into nothingness as she fell over unconscious in the floor. I exhaled glade whatever happened was over. After that Medusa lifted Maka up bridle style and carried her to the infirmary and she ordered Mizune to follow. I went with her while everyone else calmed down.

Medusa placed Maka in the bed and Mizune went straight to work with her glowing a bright green. The silence in the room was unbearable and my sister looked she was in so much pain. What the hell did Asura do to Maka? Mizune sighed and pulled away from her patient. "Well?" Was all Medusa said and Mizune shook her head. "Sorry but it isn't good. Besides from the head but Free gave her her body is completely unscathed. However her soul is a different issue." The healer said staring at Maka in disappoint about her inability to help her. "What do you mean?" Mizune right hand glow green. A orb appeared in her hand and it looked similar to Maka's soul but this had two scythe blades sticking from the top and one from each side. On the front was the Asura's insignia that had spiderweb marks in the pupil of each eye. "Contrary from what it looked like he didn't just insert his soul inside Maka but rather it seems like he completely merged their souls together as one. If I tried to remove his soul all I'd accomplish would tearing her apart killing her instantly. She has two different wavelengths like it would be if it were two different people but there being generated from one soul because what he did. She's taking the full brunt of Asura's madness wavelengths but I just don't know what to do for her." Mizune explained as the orb vanished in her hand and she hung her head low in disappointment. Medusa walked past her and placed a hand on Maka's cheek gently rubbing her thumb against her. "Just knowing you tried is enough thank you." She said catching the mouse witch off guard. She must be forgetting that she is not the same Medusa that killed her counterpart.

Mizune walked out the room leaving me alone with the two lovers. "I hope she recovers." I said looking at my unconscious sister in law on the bed. "She said that she's taking the brunt of Asura's madness. That means she could wake up completely insane right?" I never thought of that. She's right. Even if Maka did wake up she might not be the same person. Just what do we do? The sounds of screaming tore me from my thoughts. "What's going on now?"I said as me and my sister left the infirmary to see what all the screaming was about.

(Medusa's POV)

As me and Shaula returned to the entrance we found everyone badly injured and in a split second Shaula's right shoulder was priced and she was hung up against the wall. I leaped out of the way before I meet the same fate as sharp object went past me. I landed in a crouch position and got a look of our second intruder. My eyes widened at the sight. It was Arachne our big sister and she looked the exact same as she did the last time I saw her. She had a spider leg sticking out of her back and that was what had our little sister against the wall. But something felt off. She looked at Shaula as she grit her teeth from the pain and struggled to remove the limb that keep her pined. She then gazed upon me with half-lid eyes and sent me a smile that made my gut turn. "Hello my dear sisters. It is very nice to have a little family reunion after all these years." She said as she retracted the second appendage back into her body and turned to look at Shaula who was trying to remove the blood stained limb from her shoulder. "I see that you also narrowly escaped death as well little sister. **(AN: Refrence to Soul Eater NOT.)** It seems like we gorgans just refuse to die now don't we?"

I narrowed my eyes and made sure to be ready for anything. "Why are you here Arachne?" She chuckled at my question and it was really irritating me. "I am here for Eibon of course." It's a good thing Shaula said she left it back at her place. "Why would you think thing? We don't have it. Now put our sister down." I demanded but she only huffed at my words. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know it's here it took me a he'll in a lot of effort to find it. It's her and you bluntly lie to my face." She said as her fetchers became that of annoyance. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened a bit before she started to chuckle and look back to Shaula. "You didn't tell her. No of course you didn't. After all then it would be hard to keep it hidden correct." Shaula grit her teeth and looked away. What is she talking about? "After all the only sure fire way to to hide Eibon. A magic tool that gives off its own special wavelength since its creator's soul dwells inside. Is to attempt to overlap the wavelength with another. It was difficult but in the end the wavelength Eibon gives off is to strong to hide for long. Yes you placed it inside yourself. Didn't you?" Shaula didn't answer. In fact now that look at her she looks even paler the normal. Her skin is a bleached white. "What did you do?!" "Just a little venom. She won't be able to do anything for a little while is all." She said removing the leg from the wall and bringing Shaula closer to her. "Oh no you don't!" I made a vector plat under me and it glow flinging me forward. I twisted my body and did a spin kick into the leg snapping it I'm two. Arachne hissed in pain and I grabbed Shaula and made another plat to quickly distance us from our older sister. I placed her against the wall and turned to the spider witch who's broken spider leg was bleed and dripping blood onto the floor painting it red. She sighed the leg vanish as she glared at me.

"Move aside. Let me retrieve Eibon and I'll be on my way." I shock my head standing firm between my sister's. "What do you even want the magic tools for anyway? What would make willing hurt your own flesh and blood?" She looked me remaining silent for a second before smiling. "Well seeing as the three of us are blood I'll let you two in on it. It really isn't a complicated plan at all. My only goal is to create a world of witches. Simple as that." A world for witches? Just like Maka. "I plan to us BREW and Eibon to amplify my power so that I can whip the humans off the face of the earth. Destroy anyone who would harm our kind. But most of all to kill Death. With him dead the main enemy of our kind will be gone and we will be that much safer and any who stand against it whoever they are will meet the same fate." My widened at her words and I could feel Shaula's shock. Her plan is insane. Not only will there be humans against it but also witches. Witches were born in this world there for we want this world. Not some knockoff so fool wants to create even if she has good intentions for her own kind. If she goes through with this every witch in the world will turn on her. She is acting like nothing more like those witches who had lost their minds completely. "So I will tell you one more time dear sister. Move aside." "Over my dead body. If you want Eibon you'll have to go through me first." She closed and sighed. When she opened them her soul field with eight legs and a spider insignia on it grow and appeared around her. I let my field show as well. I will not let her do this.

I leapt forward and went to kick her in the side when a spider extended from her back and I was forced to twist my body and avoid being impaled. She held her hand out to me and formed a black sphere in her hand fired. I used a vector platform to push back from her as the orb crashed into the ground and I shoot my arm out sending the snake tattoo at her. The snake grow in size was about to swallow her whole when a spider leg came down from the sky and staged my snake in the head and forcing it into the ground. I landed and slid on the ground before looking up to find a giant spider with purple markings and red burning eyes hanging from the ceiling on a spiderweb. When did she summon her familiar? I looked back to her and held my hands out to the side. A two magic circles appeared in floor and two giant snakes came out. The had horns sticking out the back of their heads. Their eyes were red aswell and they had vector arrows covering their entire body wit a single arrow going down their head and stopping at a nose should be. I glared at her and before I could move I felt a sting in my neck. A second later my eyes widened and I fell to the floor face first. I felt the strength in my body both physical and magical fade away. With my magic to keep them sustained my familiars retreated back into my soul until they are summoned again.

What happened? My body is so numb I can't even move my finger. It's taking all that I can muster just to stay awake. "Dear sister your slipping. You should have noticed my spider on you from the beginning." From the beginning? Wait when I got Shaula away from her before my panel appeared I felt something. A spider must have jumped on me then. "Then again you could never beat me. Not when we were younger and not even after all these years. Don't worry the venom won't kill you, in fact wouldn't want kill my family if I have the choice. It will last until I out of range." She said as she walked over to Shaula. "You bitch.l I said as she knelt down in front of the scorpion witch and placed her hand on her chest. She chanted a incantation and her hand glow a bright blue before it sank into our sisters body. "Don't worry this will only take a moment." She said as she searched around and stopped. She smiled and went to pull out when something keep her from doing so. She frowned and stared her in the eyes. "Let go sister. I really don't want to force this." She said as Shaula looked back to her with weak eyes.

"Please listen. Your plan won't work. The other witches won't follow you no matter what your intentions. They will stand with the humans and against you. Please stop this. Let us be a family again while there's still time." Snails said in her venom affected weakened voice. Arachne looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry once they see what I have to offer they will be willing to work with me and we will be a family after. Now please let of Eibon." Shaula didn't say a word and had body keep a tight hold and the magic tool. "I will tell you one last time. Let go." "I'm sorry but no." Arachne sighed and looked at where her hand is in side of Shaula. With one strong pull she ripped her hand and Eibon out of Shaula leaving a giant hole there. Blood gushed and spewed out of Shaula as her eyes were wide from shock. You could straight through. Shaula's body fell to the side and laid in a growing pool of her blood. My eyes were wide just staring at what accord. Arachne's arm from her elbow and down was covered in blood and there in her hand was the golden sword shaped magic tool. The key to using BREWs power. But as of right now I couldn't careless. Shaula. Our little sister was on the bleeding out and here I am. Paralyzed unable to do a thing for. "I really wish didn't have to do that but you left me no choice." Arachne said as she turned and walked away. She walked past me but I eyes never left Shaula's dying body. A hour had past and the second I was able to move I ran over as quickly as I could and cradled my little sister in my arms. Her yin-yang shaped pupils wear dull and half closed. Her breathing was so slow and only growing weaker by the second. I just sat as I heard everyone regain consciousness. Maka is in deep sleep where when she wakes up she might not even be the same person I fell in love with and my baby little sister is dying in my arms. For the first time in all these years. All these years of pain and suffering I began to cry. I cried to everyone's surprise and continued to do so even after Mizune pried Shaula from my arms and darted to the infirmary.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Awakening**_

(Medusa's POV)

A week. It has been a week since Asura and Arachne had shown up. A week since Asura merged his soul with Maka and Arachne nearly killing our sister. I am in the infirmary with Angela and Chrona. Angela and Chrona both fast asleep on the bed with their heads on the edge of Maka's bed that had Blair and Nala sleeping on top in their cat forms and Mifune leaning against the wall. Maka is still asleep not waking up. I gaze at her and gentle kiss her on the cheek before heading over to Mizune who was currently stabilizing Shaula again after her weakened body acted up again. Mizune is forced to use normal medical equipment and medicine because of whatever spell Arachne used to pull Eibon from Shaula's body. She never liked doing it but she was well equipped in it in cases when she has no choice. "How is she?" I asked softly. Not to try and wake my dying sister. "I wish I could say great but it's not. I'm not sure what else to do. If I could use my magic then I could reconstruct where the damage is but I can't. I honestly don't know if she's going to make it." She said and bit her lip to keep in her frustration with herself.

I picked up Angela and woke Chrona and all of us left out the room with Mizune leaving a duplicate behind to watch over them. I saw Kim, Jacqueline, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sitting outside the room all completely worried for Maka and to be honest I feel the same way. Both for Maka and my sister. I handed Angela over to Mifune and he took the sleeping girl to her room while Chrona went back on her own. I went to the main entrance that was now just a gigantic hole and sat down on a chair. I know Maka will wake up and remain who she is. I know that much, she just has to but I can not let Arachne get away with what's she done to our sister and this plane of her's is just crazy. I'm all for trying to rule the world but Arachne is family and she is my mess I have to deal with. She can't us the resurrection spell anymore. She's used it to many times and now there is nothing left for it to rot. She's evil to the core now and is finally capable of dying for good. I will have to put her to rest for good.

(Maka's POV)

"What's wrong? Why aren't you giving in? There is no point in this world." Asura said in his five year old child body as he sat across from me crisscross in a chair. I spent who knows how long in this red room with his insignia painted across the walls, floor, and ceiling. I've gotten used to the insanity flooding into me but it won't do any good. I won't let it control me. I sit in a black dress much like the one I wore when I was inside Soul's mind that one time. "Because there are people I love and who I care for in that world. Just let me out, you already know I'm immune to your insanity after spending all this time right in front of you taking it all." I said leaning back in my chair staring up at the ceiling. "That's true but you see I don't know either. So I guess we're stuck now aren't we." 'Just great I don't even know what's going on outside and now he admits that he has no clue of escaping. I highly doubt getting out of here is as simply as opening a door.' I thought as if on que a door appeared behind my chair and I groaned in annoyance.

'That is to easy.' I thought as the door opened and a gigantic monster came roaring in my face. I just stared and the creature and the door vanished. "Your no fun." He said jumping from his chair and sat on a spiderweb he made behind me. "Tell me. Why did you fuse our souls?" I asked and now laid down on his back with his head hanging off the web. "Do I need a good reason?" He said grinning. I sighed on knowing he wasn't going to tell me at all. I leaned over on a table that appeared and rested my head. 'How am I going to get out of here?'

(Medusa's POV)

I don't know what's taking so long for Arachne to get moving with her plan but thank goodness she is. I walked back into the infirmary and saw a Mizune double watching over them. I went over to Maka placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before going over to my sister. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I hate seeing the growing weakness in her eyes. She was so strong before and now she slowly dying and I can't do a thing. **'Sister am I going to die?'** She asked through their link making me grit my teeth. 'No your not. Your just a little beat up is all.' Shaula chuckled lightly and looked at her sister with a smirk. **'I'm not sure if having a giant hole in your body qualifies as a little.'** I laughed at the truth in her words. 'Yeah your right.' I thought before looking at the damage. A hole straight through her body making her organs and spine visible, a entire missing lung with the other severely damaged, missing stomach organs, a badly battered heart and she is losing more blood than she is receiving from the six blood packs hooked to her body.

It truly is a pure miracle that she is even alive. I gently touched her arm and cringed at the cold I felt come from her. She's growing weaker and weaker. "She won't get away with this." I muttered and judging by the look in her eyes she must have heard.** 'Sister I know what your thinking so please don't.'** Shaula thoughts spoke to me. 'I can't let her get away with this. Besides she's our sister and she's causing a mess. We at least have a bit of responsibility to deal with her otherwise I'd let her do what she wants.' **'Sister this is stupid and stupid for you is very dangerous to everyone. Besides Maka will kill you if your not here when she wakes up also you don't even know where our sister is.'** I nodded at her thoughts and closed my eyes. "There's only one place she would go to ensure she will amplify her power to the extent she wants." I muttered before leaning in and kissing my sister's forehead which she fell asleep after.

I walked over and watched my lovely Maka continue to sleep. I hope I am able to stop Arachne so that I can see her wake up. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Please be safe." I said quietly. I walked out the room to be stopped by Mizune who had Kim and Jacqueline with her. She must have come back to check in with her double. She looked in my eyes giving me a dirty look. "You do know my doubles and I are connected. Right? Whatever she sees and hears I see and hear. You are not going to get yourself killed." Mizune said placing a hand on her hip not bugging from in front of me. "First of all I'm not going to die, second it's none of your business, and third since when have you ever cared if I live or died?" I said snuggly lean close to her face. She sighed placing a finger on my forehead and I let her push me out of her personal space. "I don't care. I wouldn't care if you dropped dead right now but I do care about Maka. If you're dead when she wakes up I have no clue as to what she'd do. So for her sake your not leaving." She said glaring at me. I can feel just how determined she is to keep me here but determination is not enough. "Then try and stop me. We both now even if your at your full strength you could never beat me and I appreciate that your have Maka's feelings in mind but I going to end this and you wouldn't be able to stop me. So be a doctor and tend to out injured." I said walking past her and the other two.

The only place she would good to to get the added power she needs before using the magic tools is the kishin's old prison. There is still a overflowing amount of madness there and if she takes all that into herself who knows how powerful she'd become. I won't let her do this.

(Mizune's POV)

She does not really think that if can't stop her that I'll just sit back and do nothing. Like hell. I looked inside at my duplicate and sighed. I broke apart and had one of separate selves and fused it with the duplicate in the infirmary. She changed into the child version so now she will able to operate on them should something happens. I turned to Kim and Jackie and told them to listen. "Alright you two come with me. We have somewhere be." I said having them follow me out the house and fly through the sky. "Like hell I'm no going to let her die without doing something." I said soaring into the darkness of the sky in the opposite direction of Death city. Medusa you better put up one hell of a fight until I get back.

(Maka's POV)

Damn it just what the hell is going on out there? Why does it feel like Medusa's getting further and further away? I hope she's okay. I glance to the child Asura before me. He was laying down on his back with his head hanging off the web be made. His eyes were closed but I know he's awake. I can feel it inside me. "You can feel it right? Your beloved snake is leaving you alone. How do you feel now that your abandoned by the one you love, by the one who stole your heart?" He said. "Shut up. She would never do that. She loves me. If she leaving like this she has her reason and will she will come back. That is if I don't get out and ask why first." I said getting up from my chair and faced my back to him. I look around carefully then back to him. "Now let me out of here." He opened his eyes and stared into my eyes. "I can't let you out for I do not control this place." "You liar! Now let me out!" I yelled finally feed up with being here. "I told you 'I' cannot. 'I' don't control this place. It is your mind and soul after all. It only makes sense that you are the master of this plain. Maybe you just don't want to wake up." He said sitting up and propping his head with his hand.

"What do you mean. I've been wanting to leave this place ever since I got here. Why the hell wouldn't want to leave?" I screamed. "Well true but I did merge with mine. Maybe it has something to do with that. Perhaps your afraid." He said grinning. What? Just what is he implying. She m not afraid. Am I? Just what will happen to me if I find a way out? Will I still be me or will I change? I just don't know. I I forwarded against my chair trying to figure out what to do. Just what can I do? **'Sister.'** My eyes widens at hearing this voice. **'Sister.'** It was Shaula. I can hear her voice. **'Maka I don't know if you can hear me but you have to wake up. You...have...to...'** Her voice vanished and I could feel her wavelength reaching its limit. She won't last much longer. She's right. I have to wake up. No more hiding from the fear of what might happen to me. No more hesitating. I am far stronger than how I was before. It's time to wake up.

The closed off around us began to shack and crack violently. Rays of light shoot through the cracks illuminating the entire room with ease. Asura smiled looking at me before he vanished from my sight. Everything went white and moments later blurriness entered my vision and soon cleared showing someone with a black mouse shaped hat. Mizune? I sat up and looked at her. It was indeed Mizune 2, the form of Mizune or her duplicates that only has two fused together. She looked at me more than likely judging if I am still the same person I was. I smiled warmly at her and she relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried for a second there." She said placing a hand on her chest. "Where's Medusa?" I asked her and she gained a look of annoyance. "That fool decided to go after Arachne all on her own."She said sounding really pissed. I sighed and glanced to Shaula on the bed not far from mine.

"Her condition has worsened. It's only a matter of time." Mizune said sadly. I got up walked over to Shaula ignoring Mizune's concern for my physical health. Stood staring down at the scorpion witch who's yin-yang eyes opened and looked into my slit ones.** 'Ma...ka.'** She said through our mental link. "Mizune what happened to her?" I asked. "Arachne pulled Eibon from her body and ripped a hole in her in process. I don't know if she planned it or not but she clearly didn't care much." Eibon was inside Shaula? I guess these situations explain why we got the same bad feeling. But enough of that this takes priority. "Shaula I think I have a way to heal your injury but the results afterward will be permanent. You know the method I'm talking about right? She nodded her knowing what I'm going to do. "And are you sure you are alright with this?" Another nod. With that I know that she doesn't care.

She closed her eyes preparing herself as I began to chant and my right arm glow blue and I reached inside my body. I pulled out and on the tip of my finger was a small ball of light which I placed inside if Shaula. She began to glow and hover over the bed she was on. The tips of her hair turned black and her missing organs were replaced with solidified black blood as was her wound sealed by it leaving a black patch on her chest. She gained Asura's insignia on her hands the black patch in her chest. The one that appeared on her face was dived up in three places. One on her forehead another on her right cheek and the last on her left cheek. When she opened her eyes they glow red for a moment before returning to their normal state.

She floated down onto the bed and proceeded to stand on her feet. She raised her hands flexing her fingers before stretching getting the stiffness of being out for who knows how long out. I pressed my hand to her stomach making sure she is alright and to my surprise the sealed up wound feels like smooth undamaged skin. Once I was done I hugged her glad she is alright before turning to Mizune 2. "You can go and reunite with the rest of you. I'm sure that your other half is not far." She nodded and left out after her other half. I focus and feel the snake on my neck respond. 'Liz, Patty, Tsubaki.' I could hear their mental gasps from hearing the sound of my voice. **'Maka!' 'Your awake!' 'Thank goodness.'** Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki said. I can feel their worry for me. 'I appreciate your concern but my lover has decided to go off and do something stupid so we have to help her. Meet me out in front of the mansion.' I transmitted to them. **'Yes.'** They said in joyful unison. I looked to Shaula and had her follow me. Walked down one of the halls and through a door into me and Medusa's room. I saw Blair and Nala laying on the bed in cat form sleeping. As we got closer clear they were having a nightmare. I put my hands on their heads I saw what they were dreaming of. It was me attacking them as a psychopathic monster. However what I found even more shocking was that they were still calling out to me. Trying to bring me back from my insanity. Their so loyal.

I smiled and gently woke petted their heads causing them to stir. Their eyes opened and gazed at me. Their eyes widens and watered as they then leaped into my arms crying and rubbing their heads against my chest. "Maka!" They cried repeatedly as I gently held close calming them down. "Their my pets we can do this later but I need you two to come with me to get my lover back before she gets herself killed." I said and they nodded their heads eagerly to help my save their other master. I turned to Shaula and held them out to her. I knew they felt something and me and in to get a better sense of what I did to her. Their eyes widened as their perked up. My familiars looked at each other before the leaped up onto Shaula's shoulders and making her giggle from them rubbing their heads against her cheeks. I smiled looking at this before turned and headed to the door. I looked back to them. "Come now we have much to do." She nodded and waved her hand a little and her tattered uniform was replaced with a new one that looked fairly the same but with some differences.

She had a blood red segmented belt around her waist with two scorpion tails hanging off the back. Red and black exoskeleton armor covering her back with eight legs latching onto her sides and stomach like a ribcage on the outside other body. On her shoulders and hands were scorpion pincers. "That looks nice on you." I said making her smile. She followed me and we reached the falling hole in the mansion where the others were waiting. I saw Eruka beside Tsubaki. Tsubaki must have called her. We walk up to them and I turn to Eruka who bowed respectfully. "There's no need for you to bow. Listen I want you to tell everyone to gather their things and prepare to leave when we return. We're moving a new home." Eruka nodded before leaving into the mansion. "Alright let's move out. Knowing Medusa I highly doubt that we have much time." I said. We left the mansion and headed out for Death city. Don't do anything extremely stupid my love.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

**(Medusa's POV)**

I see Death city closing in as I fly over on my broom. I see the giant killers of ice that still remain from my rescue mission to retrieve Maka. Maybe I did go a bit over board back them. Now that I think about it there were plenty of ways I could have saved Maka without causing such a scene but hey they what was coming to them. No one adducts my lover and gets away with it. I suddenly feel my blood run cold and the hairs on neck stand at attention. "I have no time to be quite this time." I said I stood up and balanced myself on my broom. I held my arms out brought my snakes to life and heels them at the walls. They grow in size and busted through the wall. I leapt off my broom and it vanished into a bright purple flash. I landed in the opening jumped into city.

I touched down on the street, crouched over and darted towards the academy. Seeing me people turned and ran in fear from seeing a witch. Well this just makes it that much easier. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed movement towards. I quickly reached my hand up grabbed what seemed like a arm wrapped in bandages and rooted myself to the ground. My eyes widened seeing who it was. Standing before me was a woman looking kinda like a mummy with dark skin wearing military pants, bandages that covered her breast, her right arm from her shoulder down, and her left arm from her elbow down. Her face was also covered in bandages leaving her glazed over light blue eyes and tied up deadlocks hair visible. I had my right hand around her right arms wrist while her four fingers were transformed into her knife forms blade. Seeing me her eye widened and she stepped back turning her fingers back to normal. It was Mira Naigus.

"Forgive Master if I had known it was you I wouldn't have attacked you." She said kneeling before me. "Honestly if I didn't notice it was you I would have killed you." I said as she began to undo the wrappings on her body revealing the three snakes on her body where the wrappings covered. The only bandages that remained were the loose hanging ones that still covered her breast. She smiled at me but her eyes remained the same. Dull and void of will and life. "Listen my si...Arachne is here in the city in Asura's old prison room. My guess is that she is absorbing the massive amount of madness to increase her power. She is to strong minded to be consumed by insanity. Here's the worst part. She has both Eibon and BREW to amply her power to who knows what level. She foolishly plans to destroy this world and rebuild a whole new one. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." I said moving past her.

Still feeling her presence I turn around to see her crouched over running like I am, following me. "Why are you following me? I didn't order you to do so." I said. "You are my master. I know how much stronger Arachne is and you will need help. Even if you try to reject my service I will still follow." She said. I stop in my tracks and no doubt she did as well. I look at her and let out a sigh. I hold my hand out to her and form a ball of purple light in my hand. She gasp and went to try and stop me knowing what I was going to do. However she froze and her body reacted to my movement as I pulled my back and the snakes on her body glow and started to to come off. Her head is flung back as her back arches and she stands on the tips of her toes. Her face is that of shock and her eyes are as her breath hitches and gasp for air. She the snakes float into the orb in my hand and turn it a darker shade she falls to her back. Her eyes regain their life before closing and ends up passed out.

To actually release her my spell for her not to follow, having a lover has made me soft. I look at Mira's unconscious form as her gently rose and fell and remembered how to faithfully she served me even for a spell bound slave. I smiled knowing that this was for the best for her. I may have gone soft after I came to my senses and obtained a lover but definitely feel better as a person. It reminds me of how I was before my family's life went to hell.

I turn and continued on my mission.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kim's POV)<strong>

As I flow across the sky on top of Jacqueline's weapon form the scenery look all to familiar. I remember these dark skies and freezing cold air. I remember the snow that lay on the ground with dead trees that stand reaching into the sky while others lay littered across the ground like a typhoon had knocked them over. Yes I even remember what lies ahead. I never thought I'd come here again. "Hey Mizune where are we going?" Jackie said to my mentor that was flying ahead of us with flames erupting from the bottom of her feet. "You are about to see the birthplace of all witches of your day and age." She said and could tell that Jackie was confused for a moment and in the reflection that only meisters can see in their weapon partners I saw Jacqueline glancing to me.

"Yes, that means me as well. To be honest this is my first time coming back in quite some time from when I first left." I said remembering years ago when I had to leave. Even though it didn't feel like home then I can't change that it's my birthplace and my real home. Suddenly we flow through some kind of barrier into a even darker place. The terrain was rocky with mountains as far as the eye could see. In the distance stood what seemed to be a very large castle with black clouds over head. I frowned see the witches realm again. My home land. Home sweet home...I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>(Medusa's POV)<strong>

I ran through the dungeons of the academy keeping a eye out for any pesky EAT and NOT students. That is until I felt the presence of someone closing in from one of the hallway to the left. Once I there a shadow lunged at me and I quickly placed one hand on the floor and lifted my feet off the ground. Once I did that I quickly straightened my self and brought a foot down on top of the person who swiftly slid to the side avoiding my attack. When my foot almost touched the floor I effortlessly adjusted myself into crouched position and twisted my my body kick at his/her's feet sending whoever it is tumbling back first. I straddled them and raised my hand up with gathered magic in my hand going to strike when their voice stopped me. "Missters wait!" My hand stopped inches away from her the person and I got a good look at who it was. It was Mira Naigus with her bandages wrapped properly on her body in the I meet her in.

"What the hell are you doing down here and also why did you call me that? Didn't I remove my snakes from you?" I asked furious of her being here. "Yes you did remove your snakes from me. So that means I free to do whatever I want. Right?" She said. "I might have been under your control but I was completely conscious of what you had me do and what we talked about when no one was looking. I don't know what happened in your life between when you enslaved me and when you freed me and left me alive but I do know this. You most definitely have changed for the better." We got off the ground stood up. "I have chosen to serve you and nothing you can say will change my mind." She said giving me a determined look from behind her bandages. I sighed and ran my fingers through my black hair. I looked her in the eyes knowing not to even try and argue. "Fine but try not to be dead weight.

She nodded and I looked down the path to Asura's prison. To Arachne. I ran down the path with Mira now following me. I could see a dim light coming from up ahead and we both halted when we entered the room. There was Arachne in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and she was glowing bright red with dark red streams of energy flowing into her. A sharp pain shoot through my and I saw the same happened to Mira. The madness in the room and around Arachne was affecting us. We had to focuses with all our might just to see what was really in front of us. Arachne. My older sister opened her eyes seeing us and gained a small smile. "Sister have come to your senses and decided to help me?" She said holding out her hand.

"Like hell! I'm here to take you done!" I yelled at her. Her smile vanished and she sighed. "Shame. I hoped that you had." She said. "Why would I help someone who didn't care if they killed their little sister!?" I could feel the snake tattoos on my arms begin to slither in place. She gazed past me towards Mira. "Who might you be?" She asked. "It won't matter. You will be dead soon." She replied making Arachne narrow her eyes. She raised her hand and we hardly noticed her first attack. We jumped to the side avoiding it. If it wasn't for the indent it left the floor we would have been hit. The aura around faded and she began to walk towards us. She was irritated that we denied her what she wanted to hear.

She held her hands out towards us generating black electrifying orbs and launched them at us. Leaped over the orb towards Arachne. I twisted in the air having the tail of my clothes extend further out towards her trying to stab her in the head. She stepped to the side Andy stabbed into the ground. I held myself up with my tail and turned my body and send a kick to her head. My foot made contact with something but it wasn't her head. It was a small web made of magic. She looked toward me and I was forced back by a invisible field. I flipped in the air and landed on the ground crouched over. When I was out of the way I saw Mira slide from the side and transformed her fingers into her knife form. She waved her arm slashing at her only for Arachne to swiftly step back out of range of reach. Arachne raised her hand up and fire a black sphere but missed when Mira changed her fingers back and did a one handed cartwheel and kick her Arachne's up to the ceiling.

Four spider legs sprung from her back heading to pierce Mira's body. Mira completely transformed into a knife making the spider legs miss altogether. Her knife form glow pink and streams of light flowed behind my sister reforming Mira's human body with only her fingers still in the form of her knifes blade. Her eyes widened as a large spider web materialized to protect Arachne. Mira jumped back to a good distance away. As Arachne prepared to move to Mira two of my snakes jumped up from underground going to sink their fangs into her. It doesn't seem like she noticed me plant them there when my tail pierced the ground. The snakes rose quickly but suddenly strings of web shoot done from above and completely encased them. Me and Mira looked up and saw Arachne's familiar sitting on a web on the ceiling.

She always did this even all those years ago before the witch hunt began and it still irritates me even now. She looks to me grinning so sure of herself and before we could react she vanished and appeared behind me. As I turned my head to see her I was backhanded and sent hurtling across. I flipped and stuck the landing and I saw Mira slide beside my sister ready to stab her in the side. My eyes widens at Arachne's faint smile and waved my arm making a hole appear below Mira. One of my familiars jumped out of the hole tackling and moving Mira out of the way as a gigantic spider leg from above smashed down from Arachne's familiar. Mira flipped onto my familiar's back and ride on it's backside.

As she and my familiar approached me another three legs descended from above. Mira and my familiar avoided the first leg and were about to be struck by the second and third ones if I hadn't summed my second familiar to strike the second leg away with its tail and used a vector plate to launch me forward so I could to knock it away with a spinning kick. However to our surprise Arachne's familiar shoot a web out of it's mouth and caught me. I struggled to get free over and over again but failed every time. The web started to glow purple and I felt the energy drain out of me. But then something happened. White streaks whizzed through the air slicing the web that held and I fell to the ground. Arachne gasped in shock as what looked like bandages wrapped around my arms and legs in the air then gently placed my on the floor. To be honest I was the same and what shocked me the most was what I saw.

As I was placed on the floor I Mira, her bandages extended and waving as they were alive, golden bracelets, earrings and necklace appeared on her body along with a pitch black jackal that had a golden necklace and golden bands around it ankles. The shadows as round the were quivering and trying to separate themselves from it but failed. It was almost as if they were afraid of the beast. I was feeling the same fear the shadows were and I don't know why. Arachne eyes were wide gazing at Mira before reclaiming her composure. "I see so you are a witch as well. Quite a rare race of witches too. I thought the bloodline of Egyptian witches were none existent. Especially since their soul were the very first once to be target for reaping." She said making me gaze at Mira in disbelief. "Yes I have the blood of the since extinct Egyptian witches. The only known race with enough magic capable to have deities as familiars." She looking to the jackal with burning red eyes beside her before gazing back to Arachne.

"Now come...Anubis."

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**The Old One**_

**(Jacqueline's POV)**

This places looks really creepy. More so than death city at night. It's constantly dark and when I look around at some of the buildings I see the shadows of witchs with glowing eyes glaring at us. I reach out and grasp Kim's hand and she tightens her grip on my hand. "I never thought I would be here again." I hear Kim whispered. "With any luck we won't be here long." Mizune said. We walked into a dark castle where dozens of crows were perched atop of it with burning red eyes. "This is why we're here." Mizune said. I looked to Kim who had tightened her grip. She spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper. " Maba."

* * *

><p><strong>(Medusa's POV) <strong>

"Let's see what a Egyptian witch can do." Arachne said. Mira narrowed her eyes as she raised her arm out at my sister. The jackal beside her stood up and the shadows squirming around it shoot out and enveloped the entire shutting out all light making it impossible to see. However I could see just fine somehow. I raised my hand and I could it as clear as day. Just what is happening? I looked down and saw that the small area I am laid on is completely unfazed by the darkness around.

I looked to Mira and she was standing glaring at Arachne. She glanced to me before looking back at her foe. I saw her fist tighten before rushed toward with her familiar beside her towards my elder sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacqueline's POV)<strong>

What I see was a large dark castle that only seemed to grow larger and larger as we approached it. We came to the gates of the castle and landed. Mizune's flames from her shoes vanished and Kim hopped off balancing my lantern stick body on her shoulder. See all the witches that were just at the gate was fine even though I counted twelve in total. What made me tremble were the looks they gave us. Death stares from all of them and I could tell it was aimed at me. They know I'm not just some lantern. They I'm a weapon and that Kim was and still is my meister. "Let us through." The apparent guards of the castle didn't move a inch from Mizune's words. They glared harder at me and I shock in fear even more than I already was.

"Their with me and have allegiance with the DWMA anymore. So. Let. Us. Pass. NOW." Mizune practically spelled it out for them with quite a bit of intensity in her last word. The guards looked at each other before half went to side of the gate and the others to the other side. From my weapon form I saw them raid their hands and six magic circles appear on the doors for both groups. Purple lines moved from the circles and gathered at the center of the gate as a seventh magic circle appeared. The doors slowly opened and to my amazement it wasn't a castle at all it was a large city. Everything was in a word. Spectacular. Even I could literally feel the magic in the air From the thousands of witches flying around on brooms, familiars, or other means to the witches standing around practicing magic and training ether the inexperienced trainees and magical creatures that I thought were only in fairy tales.

But feeling of amazement stopped when everyone turned and looked straight at us. Kim had to tightly grip my lanterns handle to keep from shaking. We walked until we came upon a large crevice that was so deep you couldn't see anything but a pitch black abyss. "From here we fly." Mizune said as flames erupted from her feet. I generated flames and Kim hopped on and we flow through the sky again. "If we went down we only would have wound up in the training space." Mizune said. "Training space?" I said my voice sounding like echoes. "Yes, it's a spacial rip that the grand witch created with her magic. It serves as a area for training of the highest degree. It's a place where witches can train agents each other or us test the most destructive spell they have and we wouldn't even notice. The only way to tell is you look down and see the faintest glimmer from the light of their spell bring used." I looked down and saw a faint flashes of light. "We're going to see her, aren't we?" Kim said. Her?

"Yes we are. This is something that she needs to know. Besides I thought you like to see to see her again." I could hear her tone and it was not a pleasant one. At least till she got to the last part. Kim's face had a look of surprise. "How did you?" "Please there isn't a single witch born here that doesn't know." Mizune said in a light chuckle. I had a couple of questions for what they were talking about but to me it one was important. "Um who is 'her'?" I said. "The grand witch." Kim answered. "Grand witch. The same witch that made this massive crevice in the ground?" Neither Kim or Mizune spoke practically answering my question. "It's a while since I last saw her. I really hope miss judge isn't there." Kim said and I felt her shiver with her last few words. We continued to fly and we saw a castle a actual castle this time approaching. We landed on the path that lead from the city to the castle. I changed to human form needing to stretch my legs. We walked the rest of the way and stopped in front of the large double doors. Mizune knocked on the door and a minute or two later it opened. The one who opened the door was a woman with long black hair with fox ears on top of her head sharp eyes with slit pupils. Stray marks that look like whiskers. She is wearing a white kimono with its right side black with white patterns and the left with inversed colors.

Her eyes darted straight to me and Kim. She raised her hand towards us however in a instant Mizune use the back of her wrist to raise the woman's hand up and blast of energy was launched into the air and exploded. "You won't harm them." Mizune said and I felt a little safer with that. "Still as unpleasant as last time." Kim said making me look to her in confusion. "Your judgment will come traitor." The woman said. _'Why did she call you a traitor?' _I asked through the mental link Maka gave us. _'When I turned thirteen I wanted to leave and star a life of my own. When I said I was going to the DWMA this woman and others like her said I was a traitor which in a way I was. Right before I was executed the old witch came and she asked me one question. If I it was what I wanted. I told her it was and she let me go.'_ Kim told me. "We need to speak to the old one." Mizune said firmly. "No." The woman answered bluntly and went to shut the door when held it open by placing one hand on it. She and the woman glared at each other before Kim's teacher leaned in and whispered to the lady something we could barely make out.

"Now you wouldn't want Scarlet to hear about that heated night we had just a few months ago while you two were dating. Fuyu Kitsune Hime." Those words seem to touch a nerve. The door flung open and Mizune simple leaned back. Pointed at her throat were four white tails that seemed like spears while five more that moved back and forth behind the woman known as Fuyu. "You wouldn't dare." Fuyu growled ferociously with eyes that could kill. "Try me. Besides you own me a well after what happened fifty years ago." Mizune said apparently bringing up another thing from their apparent shared past. We saw Fuyu grit her teeth and the tails vanished leaving nothing but quickly melting snow in there place. She stepped aside and we that permission to pass. As we made our way inside I heard the woman practically slams the door behind us. I could just how pissed off she is. "This way." Fuyu mumbled.

We followed her through the castle passing portrait after portrait of beautiful woman about as tall or a bit taller then Medusa wearing tight jet black jeans with a 1/2 design on the right side of her hip while white zigzags went down the pants legs. She had a black sleeveless jacket with eye patterns on the front. Underneath she wore nothing but a black bikini top and a leather collar around her neck. She had long snow white hair with black streaks through it and fierce red eyes. On her stomach around her naval were three black rings one inside the other from largest to the smallest. I looked at the date and it said the year it was made was 1346 and as I looked on years just kept getting closer and closer to the current year. But I could tell this must be the person we've come to see but with her being a witch there is no telling just how old she could really be.

We neared the end of the hallway the doors opened on there own allowing us entrance. The next room was dark almost pitch black. It was difficult but I could make out what's in front of us. There was a chair in the middle of the room facing a lit fire place. "Kim my dear it has been a while. How are you my child?" The person in the said not turning around. "Good." Kim answered. "Is this girl your lover?" A voice spoke from behind me making me jump. I quickly turn and see someone staring right at me. The voice of a woman's but she barely taller than me. Her attire was a black cloak held together with giant safety pins. Her hat had a sharp tooth grinning white face. The gap between the hat and robe was wide enough to see a crimson right eye wide open looking dead at me. On the left side was a cloth that covered the left eye socket with 1/2 on it.

"Yes Maba. This is my girlfriend Jacqueline." Kim said introducing. Kim looked to me smiled. "Before I decided to leave this place Maba took me in when my parents died." Kim explained. "Um it's nice to meet you." I said nervously. "Likewise." Mana then she glanced to Kim and looked at her attire. "I see you've started to accepted your heritage. I can feel that your magic is much stronger than it was before." She said I could hear a bit of how proud she was. "Yes well something's happened and I made a decision. I don't regret it." She said. I feel the saw way as her. No regrets. "Madam I'd hare to interrupt but I have a important matter to discuss." Mizune said. "I know. It's about Arachne." She said. "How did you know that?" Kim asked. Maba raised a finger and pointed at the cloth with 1/2 on it. "Free may have ripped putt eye but I can still see through it as well as receive any information he hears. The only reason I haven't taken my eye back is because I have had things to do." Maba said before vanishing and repairing in the chair. "Well then I will just get to our request. Will you help us stop her?" Mizune asked. "Only if I judge it necessary." Maba said and in a instant we found ourselves outside the city.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
